Kuorosotaa
by Vilma. N
Summary: Kaksi kuukautta aikaa kerätä kuoro ja valmentaa heidät koulujen väliseen kuorokilpailuun. Ei kuulosta hankalalta, vai?
1. Chapter 1

Heipä hei, minä täällä taas, tällä kertaa pidemmän tarinan kanssa!^^

Siitä on pitkä aika, kun olen kirjoittanut tänne mitään...kaksi kuukautta? Noo, koskaan ei ole liian myöhäistä.

Ensimmäisenä saatte tällaisen hiukan prologinomaisen ensimmäisen luvun, joka on loppupuolelta aika sekava. Mutta jos siltä tuntuu, niin vinkkinä, tarinan edetessä ymmärrätte kyllä.

**Hahmot ja Hetalia paria lukuunottamatta kuuluvat Himarya Hidekazille!**

Roderick kohotti katseensa kädessään pitelemistään nuottipapereista. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää yllättävän avarassa kerrostaloasunnossa, jonka olohuoneessa oli tällä hetkellä kaluisteina vain sohva ja matala pöytä.

Lähes yhtä vähäinen huonekalumäärä vallitsi jokaisessa muussakin huoneiston tilassa, mutta nurkkiin ahdettuja pahvilaatikoita oli sitäkin enemmän. Hän oli muuttanut juuri sinä iltana, eikä ollut vielä ehtinyt alkaa purkamaan tavaroitaan. Kaikki muu olikin vielä laatikoissa paitsi ne nuotit, joita hän piti sillä hetkellä kädessään, ja tietysti makuuhuoneessa sängynpäätyyn nojaavan ruskean salkun sisältö. Siellä oli hänen opetustarvikkeensa, joita hän tulisi tarvitsemaan huomenna aloittaessaan uudessä työssään.

Paikallisen lukion musiikinopettajana.

Roderick oli aina halunnut opettajaksi. Eritoten musiikinopettajaksi. Hän rakasti opettamista, ja kaiken lisäksi hän pääsisi käyttämään musiikillisia lahjojaan.

Nyt hänen toiveensa toteutuisi. Vilkaistuaan kelloa, joka näytti lähemmäs puolta kymmentä yöllä, hän päätti lähteä nukkumaan, sillä huomenna olisi kuitenkin aikainen herätys.

Niin itävaltalainen nousi seisomaan erään kirjoja sisältävän muuttolaatikon reunalta, jota hän oli penkkinään käyttänyt, ja suunnisti sen jälkeen laventelinsiniseen makuuhuoneeseensa.

Pitäisikin maalata seinät tai tapetoida ne, Roderick pohti, viikkasi vaatteensa säntillisesti tuolinkarmille. Sitten hän otti silmälasit päästään, laski ne yöpöydän virkaa toimittavalle suurehkolle pahvilootalle ja kipusi sen jälkeen sänkyynsä. Sade ropisi ikkunaruutuun ulkopuolella, ja sen ystävänä viuhuva tuuli loi hiukan synkän tunnelman. Määrätietoisesti mies kuitenkin käänsi selkänsä ikkunalle, nukahtaen pian sen jälkeen.

–

Samaan aikaan toisella puolella kaupunkia lähes samanlaisen kerrostaloasunnon ovi vasta aukesi.

Koska ulkona satoi vettä, sisälle astuneen henkilön vaatteet roikkuivat märkinä, ja väljän takin hihat näyttivät muodostavan nahkaiset siivet hänen käsiensä alle.

Hahmo heilautti hupun päästään, paljastuen näin aasialaiseksi, nuoreksi pojaksi, jonka jo ennestäänkin silmille laskeutuva otsatukka valui nyt vedestä suoristuneena pisimmiltään nenänvartta pitkin.

Poika riisui loputkin läpimärät ulkovaatteensa, ripustaen ne naulakkoon ja suunnisti sitten Roderickin lailla makuukammariinsa.

Toisin kuin itävaltalaisen huone, tämä oli väriltään tumman punainen, ja siellä nukkui jo ennestään toinen henkilö. Liiemmälti hänestä välittämättä, poika pujahti omaan sänkyynsä lämpimien lakanoiden väliin. Hän sytytti yölampun, suunnaten sen itseensä päin niin ettei toinen, myös aasilainen vanhempi mies vain heräisi. Sitten hän kaivoi lattialla lojuneesta laukusta lukion ensimmäiselle vuosikurssille tarkoitetun musiikinkirjan käteensä, selaten sen kerran läpi.

Vähitellen pojan katse harhautui kirjan sivuilta ikkunan vieressä seinällä riippuviin kuviin. Suurin osa niistä oli lehdestä leikattu, joten mukana oli myös otsikoita ja ja muuta tekstiä.

Jokainen kuva esitti poikaa, joka näytti hätlähdyttävän paljon niitä katselevalta pojalta. Lähes jokaisessa otoksessa tämä piteli kädessään kitaraa, ja hymyili pienesti kameralle.

Muutamissa kuvissa esiintyi myös toinenkin hahmo. Hän oli myös aasialainen, ja hänellä oli pitkät palmikolla olalla lepäävät hiukset. Hän piteli kädessään kitaran sijasta viulua, ja toisin kuin toverinsa, hänen kasvonsa olivat aina vakavat.

Poika hätkähti huomatessaan pienen hymyn kohonneen huulilleen, tuhahti ja lysähti selälleen patjalle, napsauttaen valon pois.

"Hyvää yötä, Xiang, aru", kuului vaimea äännähdys pimeästä toisen vuoteen suunnalta.

Xiang hymähti.

"Hyvää yötä, isoveli", hän vastasi, alkaen sitten näytellä nukkuvaa.


	2. Aamuhetki harmaa

Jippei, sain kuin sainkin tämän tänne^^ Toinen, hyvin vähän tarinaa eteenpäin vievä luku..mutta ei kai se ketään haittaa? Kiitos kaikille kommentoijille!

Pienenä selvennyksenä, jos jotakuta vain sattui jäämään vaivaamaan...Xiang on siis Hong Kong.

Varoituksena myös, Roderickista saattaa tuntua olevan hyvin vähän asiaa. Se johtuu siitä, etten ole oikein ikinä kirjoittanut hänestä. Sekin kyllä varmasti korjaantuu myöhemmin!

Mutta nyt, seuraava luku, olkaa hyvä!

Seuraava aamu oli harmaa ja kolea. Tuuli puhalsi yhä navakasti, mutta onneksi edellisöisestä sateesta oli jäljellä vain lätäköt maassa.

Joku toinen olisi saattanut pitää tällaista aamua varsin lohduttomana, etenkin kello kuudelta aamulla. Mutta ei Roderick. Hänestä tällainen ilma, kun aurinko ei vankan pilvipeitteen lävitse päässyt kunnolla lämmittämään kirpeää syysilmaa, vaan häilyi hiemmeänä kiekkona taivaanrajassa oli vain luonnon omaa karua kauneutta.

Astuessaan parkkipaikalla odottavaan tummansiniseen autoonsa mies hyräili hiljaa itsekseen jotain ihan yllättäen hänen päähänsä tullutta sävelmää. Hän oli harvinaisen hyvällä tuulella lähtiessään ajamaan kohti uutta työpaikkaansa.

– – –

Aikaisesta ajankohdasta huolimatta, erään hiukan kaupungin ulkopuolella kulkevan tien varrella nököttävä bussikatos oli täynnä. Suurin siellä seisovista ihmisistä oli joko keskustaan töihin meneviä aikuisia tai kouluun lähteviä nuoria.

Yksi heistä, pitkä ja tummatukkainen korealaispoika nojaili katoksen seinään, olallaan hieman rähjääntynyt koululaukku ja vieressään maassa retkottava punaisensävyinen jalkapallokassi mukanaan. Hän heilui itsekseen korvanapeistaan pauhaavan musiikin tahdissa, potkaisten näin ollen huomaamattaan vasemmalla puolellaan seisovaa vanhempaa naisihmistä sääreen.

Nainen mulkaisi häntä ja siirtyi katoksen toiselle puolelle, mutisten jotain kurittomasta nykynuorisosta.

Mutta kuten arvata saattaa, Im Yong Soo ei tätä huomannut, vaan jatkoi pienesti heijaamista ja alkoi jopa hyräillä musiikin mukana.

Jos nainen olisi puolen minuutin kuluttua, kun kappale vaihtui, kääntynyt katsomaan uudestaan aasialaiseen, hän tuskin olisi uskonut näkemäänsä.

Nyt poika nimittäin ei hievahtanutkaan, vaan katseli tyynesti tien toisella puolella kohoavaan metsään, haikeansävyisten viulunuottien leijaillessa kuulokkeista.

Hetken kuluttua bussi ajoi paikalle lammikoista kuraa lennättäen. Yong Soo astui autoon, käytti korttinsa kerran lukulaitteessa sanoen samalla kuskille hyvää huomenta. Sen jälkeen hän raahasi treenikassinsa mukaansa käytävän puoleen väliin, jossa oli kaksi vapaata vierekkäistä paikkaa.

Linja-auton saapuessa kaupunkiin surullisenpuoleinen viulukappale jatkui yhä, ja joku Yong Soon hiukan huonommin tuntuva olisi ihmetellyt, miksi hän ylipäätään kuunteli sitä.

Mutta eihän kukaan sellainen ihminen voinut tietää, mitä se kappale korealaiselle merkitsi.

Bussin pysähtyessä seuraavan kerran Yong Soo nosti laukkunsa syliinsä. Kohta muiden matkustajien mukana sisälle astuikin hänen ikäisensä kiinalaispoika, joka tähyili hetken penkkien yli ennen kuin suunnisti toisen aasialaisen viereen.

"Huomenta, Xiang", Yong Soo toivotti pirteästi. Xiang ilmeisesti vastasi jotain, päätellen ainakin siitä että hänen huulensa liikkuivat. Mitään sen enempiä sanomatta hän nappasi toisen korealaisen kuulokkeista, tunkien sen omaan korvaansa.

– – –

Poninhäntäinen kiinalaismies istui puisen keittiönpöytänsä ääressä, pyöritellen lusikkaa teessään. Kilinä, joka aiheutui sen osuessa kupin reunoihin oli ainoa ääni, joka asunnossa oli kuultavissa.

Wang Yao huokaisi, nostaen teekupin huulilleen ja siemaisi lämmintä juomaa. Hän oli hetki sitten saattanut Xiangin bussille ja katsonut ikkunasta, kuinka tämä oli noussut kyytiin. Kaiken pitäisi olla siis hyvin. Mutta silti hiljaisuus tuntui painostavalta ja ahdistavalta, ja Yao tiesi mistä se johtui.

Mutta eilinen oli ollut niin rankka päivä töissä, eihän sitä aina voi jaksaa, ääni sanoi hänen päänsä sisällä, mutta sen keskeytti miltei saman tien toinen ääni, tällä kertaa terävä ja käskevä.

Entä sitten? Mitä jos jotain olisi sattunut? Se kysyi häneltä kärkkäästi.

"Olkaa hiljaa, kummatkin", Yao pyysi, ja ihme kyllä hän saikin jatkaa aamuteenjuontiaan ylhäisessä yksinäisyydessään.

Yön aikana unohdettu pelontunne oli jo kuitenkin ehtinyt jälleen asettua hänen vatsanpohjaansa tiukasti kuin ikirouta.

Noin. Seuraavassa luvussa jatkuu!

Sitten kommentteihin^^

**Chibitsute:** Kiitos kovasti! Kiva kuulla kommenttia kirjoitustyylistä :)

**Pippuri-Chan:** Hyvä että vaikuttaa hyvältä. Prologista on tosiaan vähän vaikea yleensä mennä päättelemään, mutta kiitos kun tykkäät ainakin tästä alusta.

**Wex:** Niin, niin pääset lukemaan minulta jotain kun sain otettua itseäni niskasta kiinni :) Kah, kuinka kummassa oikein arvasit että ne ovat Hyun ja Chang? ;D Kiitoksia sinullekkin!

**Libooboo: **Mielenkiintoiseltako? Kiitus! Ja vielä hienoja kuvauksia? Olen otettu siitä maininnasta :D


	3. Useampi alku

Ja hei taas^^ Tässä on ollut nyt vähän pidempi väli, kun on ollut pientä säätöä~(koneeni hajosi yhdessä välissä...)

Tässä luvussa mainitaan taas yksi hahmo, jota ei ole alkuperäisessä sarjassa. Näitä hahmoja on siis yhteensä neljä tässä tarinassa. Selitän sitä mukaan, kun he astuvat kunnolla näyttämölle, ettei vain tule sekaannuksia.

Mutta nyt taas seuraava luku!

_Roderick pyyhkäisi silmälasinsa puhtaaksi, nosti se silmilleen ja silmäisi kädessään pitelemäänsä, hieman rypistynyttä paperia. Sen mukaan hänen tulisi mennä koululle saavuttuaan toiseen kerrokseen, jossa opettajainhuone kuulemma sijaitsi._

_Mies oli juuri noussut kerroksenvälin verran portaita, ja seisoi nyt toisen kerroksen aulassa. Hänen tulisi vain löytää vielä opettajainhuone..._

_Vilkaistuaan pikaisesti ympärilleen Roderick tuli siihen tulokseen ettei aulassa ainakaan ollut ainuttakaan ovea jonka takaa löytyisi muuta kuin siivousvälineitä._

_Niinpä hän nosti ylväästi leukaansa, suoristi paitansa kauluksen ja astui edessä avautuvaan käytävään. Siellä hänen ei tarvinnut enää kauaa etsiä, sillä heti ensimmäisen oven yläpuolella roikkui kyltti, jossa luki "opettajien huon"(e-kirjain puuttui)._

_Roderick oli juuri tarttumassa ovenkahvaan, kun se painettiin alas toiselta puolelta. Huoneesta käytävään astuva henkilö piteli käsissään suurta määrää kirjoja ja sanoi jotain olkansa yli jollekulle, eikä siis luonnollisesti nähnyt Roderickia. Ja koska Roderick seisoi aivan oven edessä eikä tietenkään ehtinyt astua mihinkään suuntaan, oli yhteentömräys väistämätön._

"_Anteeksi, anteeksi kovasti!" itävaltalaiseen kopiksi kävellyt henkilö älähti, ja yritti pitää uhkaavasi huojuvan kirjapinonsa tasapainossa. Siitä huolimatta päällimmäinen hänen sylissään pitelemistään opuksista tipahti tömähtäen lattialle._

_Roderick asetteli vinoon pudonneet lasinsa takaisin nenälleen, ja kohtasi ensimmäisenä kirkkaanvihreät silmät. Hänen edessään seisoi nuori, ruskeahiuksinen nainen, joka katsoi itävaltalaista selvästi pahoittelevan oloisesti._

_Roderick yskähti vähän nyrkkiinsä. "Ei se mitään", hän sanoi, ja kumartui nostamaan lattialle pudonneen kirjan, ojentaen sen takaisin naiselle. "Siinä, ole hyvä."_

_Nainen naurahti ja koukisti vähän polviaan, kuin niiaten._

"_Kiitos", hän sanoi, asetteli kirjat toiseen kainaloonsa ja ojensi kätensä Roderickille._

"_Elizaveta Hédérváry, opinto-ohjaaja", nainen esitteli itsensä ammattinsa kera._

_Roderick tarttui Elizavetan käteen ja puristi sitä kevyesti._

"_Roderick Edelstein. Aloitan täällä tänään musiikinopettajana.."hän kertoi._

_Elizaveta kallisti hieman päätään, ja hänen silmänsä näyttivät välähtävän hieman._

"_Niinkö?" hän kysyi kuulostaen selvästi innostuneelta, mutta rykäisi sitten, ilme vakavaksi muuttuen._

"_Tuota, tervetuloa, viihdyt varmasti", Elizaveta sanoi, ja hymyili tällä kertaa hillitysti. Sitten hän vilkaisi kelloa, hyvästeli Roderickin ja lähti kävelemään käytävää pitkin poispäin miehestä, kurkkien tietä kirjapinonsa yli._

_Roderick katsoi hetken hänen peräänsä, ennen kuin astui viimein sisälle opettajainhuoneeseen. Toivottavasti hän todella viihtyisi..._

Roderick naputti lattiaa jalallaan, katsoen odottavasti luokassa istuvia oppilaita. Tämä ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut nuoriin mitenkään, ja itävaltalainen alkoi pikkuhiljaa menettää sitä kuuluisaa rauhallisuuttaan, vaikkei antanutkaan sen näkyä. Ihan oikeasti, toisten heitteleminen kengillä oli kiellettyä ja lastentarhassa!

Sama meno oli jatkunut koko päivän. Olipa kyseessä sitten lukion ensimmäinen, toinen tai kolmas luokka, vain muutamat edes yrittivät olla hiljaa ja kuunnella opetusta. Muille sen ajatteleminenkin näytti olevan mahdotonta.

Lopulta Roderick huokaisi, pudisti päätään, ja asteli arvokkaasti luokan edestä hieman sivummalla seisovan pianon luo.

Hän rykäisi kuuluvasti.

"Saanen ilmaista mielipiteeni tästä tunnista", hän sanoi yllättävän lauhkeasti, vaikkakin aika kuuroille korville, ja siirsi sitten sormensa tottuneesti koskettimille.

Kun kirkkaat nuotit soljuivat oppilaiden korviin, tuli viimeinkin hiiskumaton hiljaisuus, kun kaikki kaksikymmentä tyttöä ja poikaa lukion 3 B-luokalta tuijotti uutta musiikinopettajaansa silmät lautasen kokoisina.

Samaan aikaan eräs toinen koulun opettajista oli hyvin pitkälti samassa tilanteessa kuin Roderick äsken. Gilbert Beilschmidt huokaisi syvään, erittäin syvään, huokauksessa turhautunut sävy.

Mies haroi platinanvaaleita hiuksiaan ja vilkaisi erikoisesti punertavilla silmillään edessään avautuvaa nurmikenttää. Näky sai hänet kuitenkin vain huokaisemaan uudestaan.

"Jones!" hän karjaisi. "Tämä ei ole amerikkalaista jalkapalloa! Peliväline maahan ja lopeta joukkuetovereittesi runtelu!"

Kolmasluokkalainen amerikkalaispoika, jota oli juuri äsken puhuteltu, katsoi valmentajaansa hetken kysyvästi, mutta kohautti sitten olkiaan ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen juuri taklaamansa korealaisen pelitoverinsa ylös.

"Sori, Jousou", hän sanoi pirteästi kiskaistessaan toisen seisomaan.

"Alfred, se on Yong Soo..." aasialainen ähkäisi ja hieroi toista olkaansa, joka oli kaatuessa tärähtänyt kipeästi kentän pintaan. Afred kuitenkin vain nauroi ja läimäisi Yong Soota selkään niin että tämä horjahti.

Gilbert puristi päätään. Hän katsahti kelloaan, jonka mukaan heidän peliaikansa(onneksi)loppuisi näillä minuuteilla.

"Selvä, jatketaan seuraavalla kerralla! Kaikki muistavat tulle keskiviikkona!" hän huusi, ja nuutuneen näköinen joukkue laahusti pukuhuoneisiin.

Katseltuaan pelaajiensa menoa vähän aikaa, Gilbert heilautti pallokassin olalleen, ja lähti pujottelemaan katsomon penkkirivien välistä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ottaa montaakaan askelta, kun miehen taskussa oleva matkapuhelin kilahti viestin saapumisen merkiksi.

Gilbert kaivoi kännykän esille, ja hänen ilmeensä synkkeni heti monta astetta silmien käydessä tekstin läpi. Oli jopa vähällä, ettei hän heittänyt puhelinta menemään, mutta saksankielinen kiroaminen kuului takuuvarmasti toiselle puolelle kaupunkia.

"_Hei Gil..oon tosi pahoillani, mutta en tänään ehdi ulos. Käykö joku toinen päivä? 3llä Liza"_

Saksalaissyntyinen mies huokaisi jälleen, tällä kertaa täysin eri syystä kuin aikaisemmin. Hän oli aivan liian kireä, kun suuttui tällaisestakin. Liikaa stressiä. Aivan, ihan liikaa stressiä..

Tuskin Gilbert oli tästä mietinnästään päässyt yli, kun hän kuuli takaansa tunnelmaan sopimattoman pirteän tervehdyksen.

"Hola, Gil!" kailotti ruskettunut, mitä ilmeisimmin espanjalainen mies kiiruhtaessaan katsomon portaita alas jalkapalloja täynnä olevaa kassia kannattelevaa preussilaista.

Gilbert hymähti. "Hei, Antonio..." hän mutisi. Antonioksi kutsuttu ei ollut huomaavinaankaan hänen ärtynyttä äänensävyään, vaan taputti ystäväänsä reippaasti olalle.

"Pitkästä aikaa! Et ole muuttunut pätkän vertaa!" Antonio huudahti ja hymyili aurinkoisesti.

Platinahiuksinen mies ei voinut estää suupieliään nousemasta aavistuksen ylöspäin. Espanjalaisen iloisuus tarttui häneenkin. Toinen syy oli se, että he olivat todellisuudessa nähneet viimeksi edellisellä viikolla.

"Samoin", Gilbert naurahti. "No, miten muuttohommasi sujuvat?"

"Hyvin!" Antonio vastasi. "Muuten, siitä puheenollen, minulla on hyviä uutisia!"

Gilbert kohotti kulmiaan. "Mitä?" hän tiedusteli.

"Parhaimmat ensin", Antonio veti henkeä, "Francis muuttaa myös tänne!"

Gilbertin suu loksahti auki. "Miksei minulle ole kerrottu mitään?" hän kysyi sitten hiukan kärttyisästi.

Hänen tummatukkainen ystävänsä nauroi. "Frans päätti siitä ihan yllättäen. Hän avaa uuden liikkeensä tänne. Ja tässähän on hyvä lukiokin! Ryan tulee tänne opiskelemaan!"

Preussilaismies tuhahti. "Ja arvatenkin minä joudun vahtimaan poikaa?" Ei kiitos. Ryan oli Franciksen jonkun vanhan ystävän lapsi, ja asui tämän luona enemmän kuin kotonaan. Kuten kuka tahansa, jos oikeassa kodissa olisi sellaiset olot kuin tällä nyt oli. Gilbert piti kyllä Ryanista, mutta tämän taipumukset nyt vain olivat...hiukan vaivalloisia.

Antonio pudisti rivakasti päätään. "Et joudu", hän vastasi nauraen. "Minä tulen nimittäin tänne töihin. Olen uusi espanjanopettajanne!"

Gilbertin leuka oli lähteä uudemman kerran sijoiltaan. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan alkanut tivaamaan mitään, vaan yksinkertaisesti huusi. Ei vihasta, vaan silkasta suoraan sydämmestä pulppuavasta voitonriemusta.

Roderick seisoi selkä suorana ja kädet selän takana rehtorin mahonkisen työpöydän edessä. Rehtori itse istui pöydän toisella puolella, katsellen häntä arvioivasti sinisillä silmillään.

"Hyvä, että pääsit tulemaan, Edelstein", rehtori aloitti.

"Ilo on kokonaan minun puolellani", itävaltalainen vastasi kohteliaasti.

Rehtori hymähti jotain, mistä Roderick ei saanut selvää. Sitten hän rykäisi.

"Syy, miksi kutsuin sinut, on tämä: koulumme ilmoittautui viime vuoden puolella lukioiden kuorokilpailuun. Koska olet musiikinopettaja, vastuu kuorosta on sinulla. Hiukan valitettavaahan tämä on, kun olet juuri muuttanut ja sinulla olisi varmasti muutakin tekemistä..."

"Otan haasteen mielelläni vastaan", itävaltalaismies keskeytti rehtorin loppua kohti hiipuneen puheen ja nosti silmälasejaan.

Rehtori hymähti jälleen, ja hymyili hiukan. "Hienoa. Meillä on nyt kuoronjohtaja, tarvitsemme enää kuoron."

Roderickin kulmat kurtistuivat hieman. "Eikö koululla ole kuoroa?" hän kysyi. Rehtori pudisti päätään.

"Ei enää. Viime vuonna oli, mutta he olivat kaikki viimeisellä vuosikurssilla. Joten sinun täytyy koota uusi kuoro. Eihän se ole ongelma?"

"Ei ole ", Roderick vastasi saman tien, vaikka ei oikeasti ollut yhtään varma sanoistaan.

Rehtori risti sormensa. "Hienoa. Ensimmäinen kilpailu on ensi kuun lopulla."

No niin, tässä olisi tällainen...tämä on jo pidempi, kun tarina kerran pääsee jo kunnolla alkuun^^

**Libooboo:** Tottakai Yao kuulee ääniä! Vanhuus ei tule yksin :)Siitä, mitä Yao pelkää...saatte tietää myöhemmissä luvuissa! :D Kun lähdin ficciä miettimään, ajattelin käyttää ainakin toisena päähenkilönä hahmoa josta en yleensä kirjoita. Ja kun aihe oli musiikki, niin ensimmäisenä tuli mieleen Itävalta. Ja Yong Soosta on mukava kirjoittaa! Varsinkin hänen vakavammasta puolestaan.


	4. Huolista ja murheista

No niin, tällä kertaa päivitystä tulee vähän nopeammin taas :) Mutta sehän on vaan kiva, vai mitä?

Tässä luvussa keskitytään taas enemmän Xiangiin ja Yong Soohon, heitä kun ei ollut edellisessä juuri lainkaan. Ja koska minä tykkään heistä.

**Huom! Kaikki kappaleet, jotka tästä eteenpäin tulevat tässä tarinassa esiintymään, eivät kuulu minulle, vaan tekijöilleen/esittäjilleen!**

Oli vaikea väittää, etteikö uusi musiikinopettaja olisi vakuuttava. Vakaa ja rauhallinen. Ja osasi soittaa.

Xiang hymähti itsekseen. Kukaan ei ollut huomannut, vaikka hän oli livahtanut kolmasluokkalaisten musiikintunnille. Hyppytunnit, loistokeksintö. Muistellessaan kyseistä tuntia, kiinalaisnuorukainen huomasi toivovansa, että itävaltalaisen hermot todella kestäisivät ensimmäistä päivää pidemmälle.

Xiang naputti ajatuksissaan tumman puupöydän pintaa. Väliseinän takana olevasta keittiöstä kuului aina välillä vaimeaa kolinaa, mikä kertoi Yong Soon ilmeisesti ottaneen jotain kaapista..tai laittaneen jotain kaappiin, kuka tietää. Xiang oli koulun jälkeen mennyt tämän luokse, sillä toisin kuin joku olisi saattanut kuvitella, kiinalaisesta oli ikävää olla yksin hiljaisessa asunnossa. Isovelikin olisi töissä iltamyöhään.

Hetken kuluttua hänen korealainen ystävänsä ilmaantui paikalle kahden mukin kanssa. Hän istahti Xiangia vastapäätä, ja liu'utti toisen mukeista pöydän pintaa pitkin toiselle puolelle niin että juoma miltei läikkyi yli laitojen.

"Varo vähän", Xiang tuhahti, samalla kun pysäytti mukin matkan.

Yong Soo vain naurahti, ja hörppäsi teetään, jossa oli varmaan puolet sokeria. Hänen kasvoillaan paistatellut hymy oli kuitenkin kaikonnut kuin ilta yöhön hattivatein koristellun kupin kolahtaessa pöytään.

"Xiang", hän aloitti. "Onko jokin vialla?"

Xiang oli hetken vaiti, nakutellen nyt pöydän sijasta mukissaan irvistävää Mörköä.

Sitten, viitsimättä edes peitellä asiaa korealaiselta, hän nyökkäsi.

Yong Soo huokaisi. "Noh, mikä minun pikku _haesbichiäni _vaivaa?" hän kysyi, loihtien itselleen säteilevän terapeutti-virneen.

Kiinalainen puoliksi murahti, puoliksi hymähti huvittuneena toisen nimittäessä häntä auringonpaisteeksi. Hän kuitenkin vakavoitui nopeasti.

"Isoveli", hän sanoi. "Olen huolissani hänestä."

Korealainen pöydän toisella puolella nyökytteli ja ryysti hieman teetään, joka oli oikeastaan jo aika kylmää. "Kuten aina", hän sanoi. "Mutta...eikö teidän pitäisi olla turvassa täällä?" Yong Soo kohotti hieman kulmiaan.

Xiang kohautti olkiaan. "Kyllä pitäisi...mutta isoveli ei ole siitä niin varma."

Yong Soo ei sanonut vähään aikaan mitään. Hän nuolaisi ohimennen huuliaan, joilla maistui teessä olleen sokerin makeus. Yllättäen hän nousi seisomaan niin nopeasti, että tuoli, jolla hän oli istunut, kaatui ryminällä.

"Minä tiedän, mikä tähän auttaa!" hän huudahti. Eteläkorealainen nuorukainen rykäisi avatakseen kurkkuaan, ja veti syvään henkeä, Xiangin katsoessa kummastuneena vierestä.

"_When i am down, and oh, my soul, so weary._

_When troubles comes, and my heart, burdened be._

_Then, i am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come, and sit awhile with me."_

Yong Soo veti välistä henkeä, luoden lähes läpitunkevan katseen Xiangiin. Tämä tuijotti takaisin, yrittäen peittää hämmennystään. Kyllähän hän oli tiennyt, että korealainen osasi laulaa, mutta ei tämä hänen muistinsa mukaan näin hyvä ollut kuin nyt. Toisaalta, viime kerrastahan oli jo monta vuotta. Kaipa hän oli kehittynyt siinä välillä.

"_You raise me up, so i can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas._

_I am strong, when i am on you shoulders,_

_You raise me up, to more then i can be."_

Xiang istui vähän aikaa paikallaan kuin tatti, ennen kuin alkoi automaattisesti taputtaa. Yong Soo virnisti, ja kumarsi syvään kuin olisi seisonut lavalla.

"Tämä meni väärinpäin", kiinalainen huomautti, saaden ystävänsä kummastumaan hieman.

"Minun olisi kuulunut laulaa tämä, eikä sinun."

Yong Soo hymyili heleästi.

"Ensi kerralla sinä laulatkin", hän sanoi, ja nosti tuolinsa ylös.

Xiang ei sanonut siihen mitään. Ei edes nyökännyt tai pudistanut päätään. Sen sijaan hän vilkaisi kelloaan.

"Minun pitää mennä", hän ilmoitti. "Viimeinen bussi kaupunkiin tulee kohta. Enkä aio kävellä."

Yong Soo jäi katselemaan hänen peräänsä eteisen ikkunasta, pojan tarpoessa pihatietä pitkin pois näkyvistä.

Vastoin Xiangin oletuksia, Yao oli jo kotona. Hän oli eilisiltaisen takia ottanut töitään kotiin, ja lähtenyt aikaisemmin pois. Rutiininomaisesti kiinalainen potkaisi kengät jalastaan ja ripusti takkinsa naulaan, aikomuksenaan lähteä normiensa mukaisesti keittiöön ruuanlaittoon. Xiang tulisi varmasti pian kotiin, ja tällä olisi läksyjä tehtävänään. Eikä opiskelu sujunut tyhjin vatsoin, se oli yksi Yaon periaatteista.

Hänen matkansa kuitenkin keskeytyi heti ovimatolle, katse luotuna tiukasti alaspäin.

Hänen jalkojensa juuressa lojui kirje. Ei lasku, muistutus kirjastosta tai tilinpäivitys pankista tai mikään muukaan tavanomainen vaihtoehto. Tämä kirje oli käsin kirjoitettu, suljettu hieman tahriintuneeseen kuoreen ja lähetetty varta vasten saajalleen.

Yaon silmät olivat nauliintuneet nimeen, joka luki kuoren päällä hiukan suttuisella käsialalla. Hänen pikkuveljensä nimi.

Aasialaismies olisi tunnistanut tuon käsialan mistä vain. Se oli toinen niistä, joiden omistajaa hän ei enää ikinä halunnut edes ajatellakaan. Saati nähdä.

Hetken aikaa Yao tuijotti kirjettä kuin oikkua, luonnottomuutta, jota piti vältellä kaikin keinoin. Sitten hän kuuli oven käyvän ala-aulassa. Kiireesti kiinalainen noukki kirjeen käteensä ja rypisti sen taskuunsa, pois Xiangin silmistä ja mielestä.

Tällaista tälle kertaa. Toivottavasti nuo välimerkit tulivat tällä kertaa mukaan, ja jos eivät tulleet, antakaa anteeksi. En osaa käyttää sivustoa vielä niin hyvin että saisin ne viimeisen päälle korjattua vaan hermostun säätöön, jonka saan aikaan.

**Pippuri-Chan: **Ei se mitään, olen itsekkin välilä hirveä dementikko^^ Kiitos! Tuo amerikan juttu tuli mieleen, kun pähkäilin mitä Yong Soo voisi pelata(kuuluu olennaisena osana tarinaan) ajattelin aluksi amerikkalaista jalista, mutta koska en ymmärrä siitä mitään eikä tässä tarinassa olla Yhdysvalloissa, päätin vaihtaa sen "tavalliseen" futikseen. Ja pitihän se Alfred saada sinne mukaan. Kiva että naurahtti! :D

**Tekopupu: **Joo, minulla on vähän tapana jäädä jummailemaan tarinoissani. Yritän rakentaa aika hanakasti näitä taustoja, joten itse tapahtumat voivat ajoittain jäädä hieman vähemmälle. Aikamuotovirhe, missä? (alkaa syynäämään tekstiä suurennuslasilla läpi).


	5. Perheitä on monenlaisia

Ja hei taas! :D Pitkästä aikaa! Minähän olenkin ollut ahkera tänä viikonloppuna, kun on jo toinen kerta parin päivän aikana kun päivitän tätä...ilmeisesti minulla on ollut liian vähän oikeaa elämää, kun olen ehtinyt istua koneella ja kirjoittaa.

Tässä luvussa taas uusi tuttavuus, joka ei tosin ole minun luomani, mutta luonteeltaan hän kylläkin on minun.

_Boris Ivanov-Bulgaria_

Gilbert potkaisi tielleen osunutta huono-onnista kiveä, joka lensi kauniissa kaaressa monen metrin päähän. Kuin hyvin potkaistu jalkapallo, saksalaissyntyinen mies ajatteli, ja yllättäen häntä puistatti.

Päivän päätteeksi heillä oli ollut opettajainkokous. Antonion lisäksi heillä oli toinenkin uusi opettaja, joku Roderick Edelstein. Gilbert ei ollut aivan varma tämän nimestä, eikä se häntä liiemmin kiinnostanutkaan. Tämä kun tuntui olevan jokaisesta asiasta automaattisesti eri mieltä kuin hän, ja mikä pahinta, Liza tuntui tuijottavan sitä rillipäätä kuin lumottu. Ruskeahiuksinen nainen oli vain kokouksen alkajaisiksi vilkaissut Gilbertiä nopeasti ja hymyillen tälle pienesti, mutta siihen se jäikin. Ei minkäänlaista selitystä siitä, miksi hän oli perunut treffit.

Gilbert kirosi itsekseen pahaa päiväänsä, ja sai osakseen kummastuneita katseita ohitse purjehtivilta ihmisiltä. Suurin osa oli kuitenkin niin kiireisiä pääsemään kotiin, etteivät vilkaisseet enää toista kertaa, sillä aurinko laski jo uhkaavasti kaupungin laidalla olevien tehtaiden taakse.

Gilbert ei ollut menossa kotiin. Sen sijaan vielä jonkin matkaa käveltyään, hän pysähtyi erään keskustan vilkkaimmalla kadulla olevan liikkeen eteen. Näyteikkunasta näki, että sisätilat olivat vielä täynnä suuria, muovisia lootia ja niitäkin isompia pahvilaatikkoja. Lisäksi ikkunaan itseensä nojasi tikapuut, joita oli ilmeisesti käytetty apuna lasiin tekstatun tekstin maalaamisessa.

_BON APPETIT- Pitopalvelu kaikkiin tilaisuuksiin. Buffet, tarjoilu, koristelut._

_Tiedustelut numerosta 0500 987 345_

Gilbert hymähti. Francis oli näemmä halunnut mainostaa liikettään mahdollisimman aikaisessa vaiheessa, jotta hänellä olisi avaamisen aikana asiakkaita.

Mies asteli ovelle, ja nykäisi sen auki. Hän ehti tuskin astua kynnyksen yli, kun takahuoneen ovenrakoon ilmestyi toinen, suoraan sanottuna hurmaavaan sävyyn hymyilevä mies, jonka vaaleat hiukset laskeutuivat hiukan kihartuen hänen olkapäilleen.

"Gilbert, mon ami!" hän lähemmäs hihkaisi, ja lipui huoneen poikki leveästi virnistävän Gilbertin luo.

"Frans! Mitä kamu?" punertavasilmäinen saksalaismies huudahti, ja naurahti Franciksen suukottaessa tapansa mukaan häntä suurieleisesti kummallekkin poskelle.

Ranskalaismies hymähti. "Kiirettä, mon ami, kiirettä. Muuttohommat kesken täällä ja kotona, ja Ryanin kouluasiatkin pitäisi vielä järjestellä'."

"Minä voin hoitaa ne", Gilbert tarjoutui, ennen kuin Francis ehti saada lausettaan kunnolla loppuun.

Sitten hänen mieleensä muistui eräs kysymys, jonka hän oli aikonut kysyä jo Antoniolta, mutta oli sitten unohtanut sen kaikessa kiireessään.

"Aiotko tosiaan ottaa Ryanin asumaan luoksesi? Siis lopullisesti?" hän kysyi, ja kohotti toista kulmaansa.

Francis nyökkäsi, suu yhä hymyillen, silmät vakavina. "Se on ainoa vaihtoehto. Chanel ei enää kykene huolehtimaan hänestä, ja André ei ole pojasta pätkän vertaa kiinnostunut. Ja onhan se kaikkien edun mukaista, että hän pääsee jonkun tutun luo."

Gilbert kohautti olkiaan. Franciksen perustelut olivat todellakin paikkaansapitäviä.

"Oletko varma, että pärjäät teini-ikäisen kanssa?" hän kuitenkin vielä varmisti.

Francis iski silmää. "Ole huoleti", hän kehotti. "Olenhan minä ennenkin pienemmistäni huolehtinut." Tämäkin oli totta, Francis oli lähisukunsa muita lapsia huomattavasti vanhempi, ja näiden perään katsominen annettiin usein hänen kontolleen. Tosin Gilbert ei voinut olla pohtimatta, mitä lasten vanhemmat oikein miettivät näin tehdessään.

"Sitä paitsi, Antonio on luvannut ryhtyä osahuoltajaksi."

Gilbert tuijotti ranskalaisystäväänsä ohikiitävän hetken silmät suurina. Sitten hän ei kestänyt enää, vaan remahti nauruun.

"Mitä halvattua ne viranomaiset oikein ajattelevat? Vielä ymmärtäisin sinut, mutta sinä _ja_ Antonio!" hän hekotti.

Francis hykerteli huvittuneena ystävänsä reaktiolle.

"Tiedä häntä. Jos he saisivat käsiinsä vanhat koulutodistuksemme, he pyörtäisivät päätöksensä luultavasti hyvin nopeasti."

Taas yksi totuus Franciksen suusta. Gilbert, Antonio ja hän olivat olleet ystäviä pienistä pitäen. Tarkemmin pienistä riiviöistä pitäen. Vuosien varrella heistä oli kasvanut sitten vähän isompia riiviöitä, niinkutsuttu Bad Friends Trio. Kolmikko, joka aiheutti niin opettajille kuin kotiväellekkin suunnatonta päänvaivaa.

Ovi Gilbertin selän takana kävi. Antonio asteli sisälle tuttuun tapaan aurinkoisesti hymyillen, kantaen hiukan vanhanaikaista radiota käsivarrellaan.

"Hei Gil, sinäkin olet täällä!" hän sanoi iloisesti ja laski radion lähimmän laatikon päälle.

"Toin tämän, jotta työmiehet voivat kuunnella musiikkia."

Francis hymyili ja meni suukottamaan Antoniotakin poskille.

"Aina niin huomaavainen, mon ami", hän sanoi. Antonio naurahti, ja napsautti radion päälle.

Kaikkien kolmen miehen kasvoille nousi miltei hämmentynyt ilme, kun he kuulivat mikä kappale alkoi juuri soida.

Franciksen hymy vaihtui virnistykseksi, ja hän tuuppasi Gilbertia kevyesti selkään.

"Anna palaa Gil", hän sanoi. Saksalaismiestä ei tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä, vaan hänen äänensä peitti alleen alkuperäisen laulun kun sanat alkoivat.

_Hei! Ei oo totta, että olen tyhmä,_

_Koska, en pärjää koulussa._

_Mä en jaksa kuunnella,_

_Enkä viitsi lukea,_

_Ajatukset on muualla,_

_Silti on oo tyhmä,_

_Tajuutsä maailma!_

_Eikä oo totta, että olen tuhma_

_Koska, lakia joskus uhmaan_

_Mä olen eri mieltä,_

_Enkä voi aina sietää,_

_Mitä kaikki multa kieltää,_

_Silti en oo tuhma,_

_Tajuutsä maailma!_

Kertosäkeen alkaessa Francis ja Antonio liittyivät mukaan. Laulu raikui aaltoilevana kadulle asti, missä jotkut ohikulkijat pysähtyivät katsomaan hieman epäuskoisen näköisenä, kun kolme nuorta aikuista seisoi muuttolaatikoiden keskellä ja lauloivat vanhan hittikappaleen mukana.

_Olen kaunis, _

_Olen rohkea,_

_Olen vapaa,_

_Syntynyt voittamaan!_

_Miksei kukaan voi ymmärtää,_

_Että joskus nuoruus tekee kipeää_

_Miksei kukaan voi hyväksyä, _

_Että mäkin saatan jotain ymmärtää!_

_Me olemme kauniita,_

_Olemme rohkeita,_

_Olemme vapaita_

_Syntyneet voittamaan!_

_Olet kaunis!_

Kappaleen loppuessa Gilbert hymyili onnellisen vapautuneesti. Samoin tekivät Antonio ja Francis. Päivän aikana kertynyt paha mieli oli haihtunut kuin tuhka tuuleen, ja Gilbert tunsi olonsa paremmaksi ja kotoisammaksi kuin pitkiin aikoihin.

Ystävät tosiaan olivat perhe, joka valittiin itse.

Illan lopulta tummuessa yöksi, kadut rauhoittuivat. Työssä käyvät tarvitsivat kunnon unet ennen kuin joutuisivat taas seuraavana aamuna moneksi tunniksi työpaikalleen, ja vanhemmat laittoivat väen vängällä lapset nukkumaan, vaikka nämä kuinka olisivat halunneet valvoa vielä tunnin myöhempään. Niinpä ulkona ei ollut enää ketään lukuunottamatta muutamaa yökyöpeliä, jotka liikkuivat vielä pimeän aikaan kotinsa ulkopuolella, syystä tai toisesta.

Tällaiseksi luettiin myös Boris. Hän käveli aivan talojen viertä, niin ettei tummanvihreä takki erottunut silmään, jos joku olisi sattunut katsomaan. Oiva maastoutumiskeino, ellei halunnut tulla nähdyksi.

Vaikka Boris oli pitkä ja varsin aikuismaisen näköinen, hän ei ollut vielä täysi-ikäinen. Itse asiassa, hän täyttäisi vasta ensi maaliskuussa seitsemäntoista. Valtion kirjoissa hän oli vielä lapsi, mutta Boriksen mielestä seitsemäntoista, tai oikeastaan vielä kuusitoistavuotias oli jo tarpeeksi vanha huolehtimaan itsestään. Ainakin hänen tapauksessaan.

Boris sipaisi ruskeat hiuksensa pois silmiltään, ja puhalsi lämmintä ilmaa käsiinsä. Sormenpäitä kipristeli lämpötilan laskiessa pakkasen puolelle, ja poika harmitteli hansikkaiden jättämistä koululle. Voisihan hän toki mennä kotiinkin. Ongelma vain oli siinä, ettei häntä huvittanut pätkän vertaa tehdä niin. Äiti ja isä olivat jo nukkumassa, samoin pikkusisko, omassa vaaleanpunaisessa pinnasängyssään vanhempien vuoteen vieressä. Kukaan ei siis huomannut, vaikka Boris ei olisi paikalla.

Tämä ajatus sai Boriksen mielen synkkenemään monta astetta. Sydänalassa pisti katkerasti, hänen ajatellessaan kuinka onnellisia kaikki olivatkaan olleet, kun sisko oli syntynyt. Myös Boris itse. Hän oli nauranut iloisena, maalannut vanhan kehtonsa uudelleen ja auttanut nimen keksimisessä.

Mutta ei enää. Nykyään maailmassa ei ollut kenellekkään enää mitään muuta kuin Sofia. Sofia, Sofia, Sofia. Joskus Boriksesta tuntui, etteivät vanhemmat ja muutkaan sukulaiset muistaneet häntä ollenkaan. Useimmiten hänestä kuitenkin tuntui suoranaisesti siltä, ettei kukaan edes välittänyt.

Pojan ajatukset keskeytti kaksi valokeilaa ja auton moottorin huriseva ääni. Vaistomaisesti Boris yritti painautua mahdollisimman lähelle seinää, jottei autoilija vain huomaisi häntä.

Tämä ei kuitenkaan tuottanut tulosta, sillä vihreä maasturi pysähtyi nuorukaisen eteen, ja toinen etuovi avautui kuskin astuessa ulos ajokistaan.

"Boris?"

Boris hätkähti. Hän huomasi tuijottavansa hieman häkeltyneenä oliivinvärisen ihon omaavaa, ulkomaalaisesti murtavaa miestä, joka katsoi häntä silmät peittävän valkoisen naamarin alta.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä teet ulkona tähän aikaan?" mies kysyi ankarasti, ennen kuin nuorempi ehti sanoa yhtään mitään. "Nyt kyytiin siitä, hopi hopi."

Boris ei voinut estää pientä hymynkaretta nousemasta huulilleen, kun hän kiersi auton toiselle puolelle ja istahti vänkärinpaikalle. Mies, nimeltään Sadik Adnan, astui itsekkin takaisin kyytiin, pamautti oven kiinni ja painoi kaasua.

Jonkin aikaa matka jatkui täydellisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa kaksikon välillä. Boris vilkaisi Sadikia aina välillä silmäkulmastaan, mutta turkkilaismies piti katseensa tiukasti tiessä, näyttäen äkäiseltä.

Kohta tämän suunnalta oli kuitenkin kuultavissa syvä huokaus.

"Ei viitsitä herättää ketään kotonasi", Sadik sanoi. "Tule täksi yöksi minun luokseni, soitetaan sitten aamulla isällesi.."

Boris nyökkäsi, mumisten hiljaa myöntävän vastauksensa. Jossakin hänen sisällään oli syttynyt pieni toivo.

Ehkä joku sittenkin välitti.

Miten minusta tuntuu, että vaikka kuinka yritän, lukuni jäävät aina lyhyiksi? D: Mitä mieltä olette, pitäisikö niiden olla pidempiä?

Sitten taas kommentteihin!

**Libooboo** : Kiitos! :D Tuli oikein kunigasolo, kun tarinaa kehuttiin mahtavaksi. Ja tuo Yong Soo..minä pidän hänestä henkilökohtaisesti paljon enemmän vähän vakavampana, kiva että sinäkin pidät! Kirjeen lähettäjä selviää kyllä, pidän teitä jännityksessä vielä jonkin aikaa :)

**Tekopupu **: Aikavirheen salaisuus menee hautaan asti :) Hong Kong on myös yksi minunkin lempihahmoistani, ja hän oli luonnollinen valinta toiseksi päähenkilöksi. Ja kyllä, tähän tulee paljon lauluja. Niin paljon kuin vain kohtauksia niille keksin. Laulaminen tosiaan on kivaa! Minulla vain on se ongelma, että laulan yksin ollessani miljoona kertaa paremmin kuin silloin, kun on yleisöä...


	6. Carpe Diem!

Ei minulla ole mitään asiaa tähän alkuun...mutta tekee mieli ihan muodollisuuden vuoksi kirjoittaa jotain.

Ensi luvussa sitten taas Roderickia häntä kaipaaville oikein urakalla! Ja kuoro saa viimeinkin toimintansa alkamaan!

Olkaa hyvät: kuudes luku!

Nyt Xiang oli huolestunut. Ero siihen ja eiliseen huolestukseen oli niin valtaisa, että viimekertainen keskustelu Yong Soon kanssa alkoi tuntua lähinnä naurettavalta.

Hänen avatessaan asunnon oven isoveli oli jo kotona. Hän tuli Xiangia vastaan eteiseen, hymyili ja kyseli miten päivä oli mennyt ja mitä hän haluaisi ruuaksi. Kaikki oli aluksi vaikuttanut normaalilta, mutta juuri, kun Xiang oli saanut ulkovaatteeet yltään, keittiöntasolla ollut kännykkä pärähti soimaan. Isoveli hätkähti, ja tuijotti matkapuhelinta kauan säikähtäneenä, ennen kuin meni edes katsomaan kuka soitti. Ja kun iltaposti saapui, Xiang näki veljensä syynäävän jokaisen kirjeen niin huolellisesti, että laskujen läpikäymiseen meni kaksi kertaa kauemmin kuin normaalisti. Jotain oli siis tapahtunut, mutta vaikka Xiang yritti kysellä tästä, Yao vain käänsi katseensa muualle ja vaihtoi aihetta. Niinpä nuori kiinalainen kävi vaivaantuneena ja mietteliäänä nukkumaan. Isoveli tuntui olevan hiukan hädissään jopa yöllä, sillä hän pyöri todella kauan valveilla vuoteessaan, ja kieriskeli kahta kauheammin kun lopulta nukahti.

Aamulla isoveli oli jo rauhoittunut. Ihan kuin hän olisi huomannut, ettei mitään pahaa tapahtunutkaan. Ainoa mikä kieli eilisestä olivat tummat pussit silmien alla ja se, että hänen otsansa näytti Xiangin mielestä aavistuksen ryppyisemmältä kuin aiemmin.

Se, että isoveli saattoi hänet bussipysäkille ja kyttäsi ikkunasta niin kauan kunnes auto tuli ei ollut häipynyt mihinkään. Tänä aamuna Xiang joutui kuitenkin jo harkitsemaan veljensä hätistämistä sisälle, sillä tämä ei hievahtanut paikoiltaan ennen kuin linja-auto kurvasi heidän eteensä.

Yong Soo ei ollut bussissa. Hän oli mennyt kouluun jo tunti sitten, mikä laski kiinalaisen mielialaa entisestään. Hän olisi juuri tänä aamuna kaivannut sitä, että sai istua ystävänsä viereen ja kuunnella tämän kuulokkeista kaikuvaa musiikkia. Tällä kertaa Xiangin koulumatka kului tuijotellen ikkunasta navakassa tuulessa heiluvia, paljaita koivunoksia.

Nyt aasialainen seisoi koulun aulan suuren ilmoitustaulun edessä, katsoen silmiensä korkeudella riippuvaa lomaketta kuoron koelauluista otsatukan alle jäävät kulmat koholla. Hän ei ollut tiennytkään, että koululla oli kuoro.

Xiang tunsi pienten kylmien väreiden kulkevan käsivarsiaan pitkin. Siitä oli niin pitkä aika, kun hän oli viimeksi laulanut..

Sen enempää ajattelematta, Xiang kaivoi repustaan kynän ja kirjoitti nimensä lomakkeen alimmalle viivalle.

Kellon soidessa luokka 1.A siirtyi äidinkielentunnille. Xiang norkoili pitkään ovella, muiden mennessä sisälle. Lopulta käytävää pitkin paikalle rynnisti hengästynyt tietotekniikan valinnaisryhmä.

Yong Soo pysähtyi Xiangin kohdalle ja nojasi puuskuttaen seinään. Ilmiselvästä kyljen pistosta huolimatta hänen kasvoillaan loisti leveä virnistys.

"Miten kokeenpalautus?" Xiang kysyi. Yong Soo suoristautui, ja katsoi ystäväänsä silmät sädehtien.

"Upeasti!" hän huudahti, ja tyrkkäsi lyhyemmän aasialaisen silmien eteen paperin, jota hän oli puristanut kädessään. "Täysi kymppi!"

"Ja plussa päälle, näköjään.." Xiang hymähti. Miten joku voikin olla samaa aikaan noin hyvä sekä urheilussa että nörtteilyssä?

"Muuten, tiesitkö sinä että koululla on kuoro?" kiinalainen kysäisi yllättäen. Yong Soo rypisti kulmiaan.

"En. Onko sitten?"

"Ainakin ilmoitustaululla tiedotettiin koelauluista", Xiang vastasi. "Ajattelin osallistua."

Yong Soo taputti häntä olalle. "Niin sitä pitää!" hän naurahti.

Xiang hymyili. "Sinunkin pitäisi tulla", hän sanoi. "Laulat liian hyvin, jotta voisit vain antaa olla."

Yong Soon virneen sävy muuttui empiväksi. Hän kohautti olkiaan.

"Ehkäpä.." korealainen mutisi epävarmasti. "Mutta minulla on jalkapallo ja kaikki.."

Xiang ei ehtinyt vastata tähän mitään, kun hän kuuli rykäisyn takaansa.

"Yong, Xiang", kutsui heidän äidinkielenopettajansa, herra Väinämöinen, hymyillen lempeästi.

"Kaikki muut ovat tulleet jo ajat sitten luokkaan."

Vaaleatukkainen suomalainen väisti kahden aasialaisen edestä, jotta nämä pääsisivät livahtamaan hänen ohitseen luokkaan.

"Kuulin, että saitte tietotekniikankokeet takaisin", hän sanoi asteltuaan luokan eteen. "Miten sujui?"

Suurin osa kyseisen aineen ryhmäläisistä hihkaisi hyvän numeronsa, mutta muutama oppilas näytti hapanta naamaa.

"Huonosti", murahti yksi poika luokan perältä.

Herra Väinämöinen hymähti. "Noh, sehän on vain yksi koe. Seuraava menee sitten paremmin!" hän käännähti taululle. "Pulinat pois niin aloitetaan. Meillä olisi aiheena tänään suomalais-ugrilaiset kielet.."

Huonosta koetuloksestaan valittanut poika ei kuitenkaan aikonut noudattaa opettajan kehotusta.

"En ymmärtänyt mitään, mitä meille selitettiin!" hän marisi. "Se opettaja on ihan outo. Mistä hän olikaan kotoisin?"

"Virosta", huikkasi joku luokan toiselta puolelta.

Pojan vierustoverin ilme kirkastui.

"Minä kävin viime kesänä Tallinnassa!" hän ilmoitti kova-äänisesti. "Se oli ihan karmee mesta! Kaikki vaan varasteli ja ryyppäsi ja joka kadunkulmassa oli lauma kerjäläisiä!"

Herra Väinämöinen käännähti katsomaan nuoria, ja huokaisi.

"Älkäähän nyt", hän yritti rauhoitella. "Eduard on minun hyvä ystäväni, ja olen käynyt hänen kanssaan Virossa monesti. Olisin menossa taas piakkoin, mutta jouduin uusimaan viisumini eikä sitä ole vielä kuulunut.."

Hän jatkoi kirjoittamistaan, ja eturivissä istuva Xiang saattoi kuulla hänen hyräilevän hiljokseen jotain kappaletta. Alkaessaan etsimään kirjojaan laukustaan, heidän äidinkielenopettajansa ääni kohosi vaimeaksi lauluksi.

_Mulla viipyi viisumi Tallinnan,_

_Minä hukkasin hattuni hallinnan_

_Taoin sormia pöytään kuin nuorempi Charlie Watts.._

Laulu jatkui kun herra Väinämöinen kääntyi takaisin taululle ja nappasi liidun uudemman kerran käteensä.

_Viimein saapui paperi tärkeä,_

_Pompin ilmaan kuin vailla järkeä,_

_Pian laivaan töytään, sen nimi on Georg Ots..._

Hän huomasi laulavansa vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun yksi jos toinenkin oppilaista oli liittynyt mukaan. Opettaja ei kuitenkaan lopettanut, vaan hänen kasvonsa levisivät nauravaan ilmeeseen.

_Se on osa Neuvostoliitosta,_

_Siellä digataan Eeva-Riitta Siitosta,_

_Siellä aamuun asti juon Viru Valgeaa!_

Xiang ja Yong Soo liittyivät myös laulajien joukkoon siinä vaiheessa, kun hoilaamassa oli jo puoli luokkaa. Tai no, oikeastaan sitä ei voinut enää lauluksi sanoa, sillä suurin osa pelkästään huusi sanoja.

_EESTI, EESTI, EESTI! KAIPAAN SINNE PERKELEESTI!_

_"Onko Viro kirosana, tana?" _joku karjaisi takarivistä.

_EESTI, EESTI, EESTI! SINNE TAHDON VAIN!_

_EESTI, EESTI, EESTI! KAIPAAN SINNE PERKELEESTI!_

_EESTI, EESTI, EESTI! __ON MY MIND!_

Samassa ovelta kuului koputus. Nuori, kiharapäinen tyttö kurkkasi hiukan hermostuneen näköisenä sisään.

"Anteeksi, voisitteko olla vähän hiljempaa?" hän kysyi. "Meillä on kuuntelut menossa."

Herra Väinämöinen naurahti.

"Tottakai, anteeksi häiriö", hän sanoi. Tyttö nyökkäsi ja sulki oven pikaisesti, kadoten näkyvistä sen taakse.

Luokkaan laskeutui painava hiljaisuus, jonka rikkoi vasta se, kun joku tyrskähti. Eikä aikaakaan, kun kaikki hekottivat kippurassa tuoleillaan, opettaja pöytäänsä nojaten.

Yong Soo vilkaisi vieressään istuvan Xiangin hymyileviä kasvoja, ja samassa tunnin alussa eteen tullut epävarmuus nousi taas pintaan. Toinen oli oikeassa, hän rakasti laulamista ja musiikkia ylipäätään. Mutta...

Boris hörppäsi kahvia kertakäyttömukista, yrittäen sukia hiuksiaan edes jotenkin järjestykseen. Samassa tiessä tuli vastaan kuoppa ja hän veti töyssähdyksessä juomaa henkeensä, onnistuen kuitenkin välttämään kahvin kaatumisen vaatteille.

"Sori", Sadik tokaisi ja taputti köhivää poikaa selkään, samalla kun lähti ohittamaan edessä körötellyttä vanhaa corollaa.

Kun Sadik ja Boris olivat eilen saapuneet turkkilaisen kotiin, kello oli ollut niin paljon, että he olivat kaatuneen miltei saman tien sänkyyn(tai no, Boris sohvalle). Epähuomiossa kumpikaan ei ollut muistanut laittaa kelloa herättämään, minkä takia päivä oli jo miltei puolillaan ja he vasta matkalla koululle.

Lopulta Sadik kurvasi maasturillaan harmaan kivirakennuksen pihaan niin että sora lensi.

"Hei sitten, moimoi ja niin!" Boris huudahti ja hyppäsi pois kyydistä ennen kuin auto oli edes ehtinyt pysähtyä kunnolla, pinkoen sitten suoraan päätä ovista sisälle.

Sadik käänsi autonsa ympäri ja oli jo lähtemässä kotiin, kun hän yllättäen muutti mielensä ja parkkeerasi ajokkinsa yhteen vieraspaikoista. Pitihän hänen tarkistaa, millaista opinahjoa hänen kummipoikansa oikein kävi. Niinpä turkkailainen tallusti itsekken pariovista etuaulaan.

Kaikki näytti todella siistiltä ja fiiniltä. Ihan kuin rikkaiden koulut Turkissa, Sadik pohdiskeli. Hyvinvointivaltio, tosiaan.

Yllättäen miehen huomio kiinnittyi erääseen värikkääseen lappuun ilmoitustaululla. Tarkasteltuaan sitä lähempää, se osoittautui kuoron koelaulujen ilmoittautumislomakkeeksi. Laulut torstaina kahdesta neljään, Sadik luki, ja samassa hänen päähänsä syttyi ajatus. Borishan piti laulamisesta, ja jos hän pääsisi kuoroon, poika voisi saada ystäviä eikä hänen tarvitsisi enää roikkua yömyöhään kaupungilla..

Itsetyytyväisen hymyn levitessä miehen kasvoille hän nappasi lattialla lojuneen kynän käteensä ja rustasi bulgarilaisen nimen yhdelle vapaista viivoista. Hän mainitsisi Borikselle asiasta, kun tämä pääsisi koulusta.

Kuhmu alkoi muuttaa väriään siniseksi. Yong Soo huokaisi turhautuneena pukuhuoneen peilin edessä ja jatkoi ohimonsa painamista jääpussilla. Kello lähenteli jo kahta, ja kaikki muut olisivat varmasti jo lähteneet kotiin. Korealaista ei kuitenkaan huvittanut tehdä niin, vaan hän oli jättäytynyt muista joukkuelaisista jälkeen voidakseen olla hetken rauhassa ja ajatella. Itse asiassa hän oli ajatellut jo harjoituksissa, mistä johtuen oli varomattomuuttaan saanut pallon päähänsä.

Hän halusi kuoroon, se oli varmaa. Mutta se ei ollut varmaa riittäisikö hänen aikansa siihen. Yong Soo oli yrittänyt vanhempiensa eron jälkeen näyttää olevansa kunnon poika ja panostaa koulunkäyntiin. Hän ei ollut kuin parissa aineessa hyvä, ja joutui tosissaan tekemään töitä numeroidensa eteen. Mutta urheilussa hän loisti. Parin pelin jälkeen valmentaja oli nimittänyt hänet keskushyökkääjäksi, mitä lämmitti aasialaisen mieltä kovasti. Musiikki alkoi jäädä väjäämättä taka-alalle, mikä ei oikeastaan Yong Soota haitannut. Paitsi nyt.

Suihkuhuoneen ovi kävi. Yong Soo hätkähti rajusti, ja pudotti jääpussin lattialle. Hän oli koko ajan luullut olevansa paikalle yksin.

Korealaisen helpotukseksi Alfred asteli paikalle pyyhe olallaan.

"Kas, Jousou!" amerikkalainen hihkaisi, ja istahti penkille vetämään kenkiä jalkaansa. "Why are you vielä täällä tähän aikaan?"

Yong Soo ei jaksanut alkaa vänkäämään nimestään, ja istui Alfredin viereen.

"Minä mietin", hän huokaisi. Alfred käänsi katseensa häneen.

"Mietit mitä?" hän tiedusteli.

"Koululle tulee kuoro", korealainen aloitti. "Haluaisin osallistua, mutta olen panostanut jalkapalloon paljon ja se vaatii yhtä lailla.."

Alfred oli hetken hiljaa. "Voithan sinä kokeilla", hän ehdotti. "Ei kai se lopullista ole? Ja voihan elämältään haluta enemmänkin kuin yhtä asiaa! Kyllä minäkin haluan!"

Yong Soo kohotti kulmiaan. Hänen vieressään istuva amerikkalainen oli aina hehkuttanut kaikille sitä, kuinka hän halusi ryhtyä liigapelaajaksi, muu koulunkäynti olisi samantekevää.

"Mitä sinä sitten haluat?" hän kysyi, silkkaa uteliaisuuttaan.

Alfred hymyili pirtsakasti. "Minä haluan olla sankari!" hän ilmoitti.

Yong Soon leuka loksahti hämmennyksestä auki. "A-anteeksi?" hän änkytti. Oliko hän kuullut oikein? Sankari?

Alfred nyökytteli. "Niin. Haluan olla sankari, joka pelastaa ihmisiä. Eikä sillä ole väliä, mitä muut ajattelevat. Tämä on minun elämäni, ja minä teen sillä mitä haluan. Ja jos haaveet eivät ole mahdollisia toteuttaa, aina voi jatkaa unelmointia. Kannattaa siis tarttua tilaisuuteen, jos sellainen sattuu eteen."

Tämän sanottuaan Alfred nousi ylös, heilautti kassinsa olalleen ja harppoi pukkarin ovesta ulos.

Yong Soo jäi vielä hetkeksi aloilleen, mutta nousi sitten itsekkin ja alkoi pakata tavaroitaan treenilaukkuunsa ällistyttävällä nopeudulla. Hän tekisi niin kuin toinen oli neuvonut.

Carpe Diem, Yong Soo mietti ja virnisti.

Näin. Tämä oli varmaan pisin luku, jonka olen tähän mennessä kirjoittanut. Ja kylläpä mulla oli hauskaa! Johtuu varmaan tosta biisistä ja Suomesta^^

**Tekopupu:** Toivottavasti esitys menee sitten hyvin! :) Ja hyvä kuulla, että nämä on mielestäsi sopivan mittaisia.

**SorelleItaliane:** Kiitos! :D Minusta tuota laulukohtaa oli mukava kirjoittaa, kun pidän Pelle Miljoonasta ja Bad Friends Triosta:) En tosin ole ihan yhtä kova fani, kuin kaverini jolle tuon kappaleen kirjoitin.. Olen muuten huomannut alkavani itsekkin pitää Roddystä..(Hui!XD)


	7. Onnenkipinä

Krhm..minulla ei _taaskaan_ ole mitään asiaa, mutta tunnen velvollisuuksiini kuuluvan laittaa tähän jotain.. niin joo, yksi juttu! Tästä luvusta lähtien mukaan tarinaan tulee yksi oma hahmoni, joka alkuperäisen ideon mukaan edustaa Andorran ruhtinaskuntaa. Joten, toivottakaa tervetulleeksi estradille:

_Ryan Fernando Casa-Andorra_

Sitten ei enää mitään muuta, joten olkaa vain hyvä ja lukekaa~!

Rehtori risti sormensa pöydän päälle ja antoi katseena hyppiä vuorotellen kahdessa muussa huoneessa olijassa. Nämä istuivat häntä vastapäätä pöydän toisella puolella.

Toinen oli heidän uusi espanjanopettajansa, Antonio. Hänen kasvonsa loistivat kuin välimeren aurinko, mihin rehtori oli jo viimei päivien aikana ehtinyt omasta mielestään tottua.

Rehtori siirsi vaivihkaa silmänsä Antonion vieressä istuvaan poikaan. Tämä vastasi hänen katseeseensa varovaisella, lämpimänsävyisellä hymyllä, mikä sopi täydellisesti pojan ulkonäköön. Siihen kuuluivat esimerkiksi syvänruskeat silmät ja sitten se hiukan näkyvämpi tuntomerkki, tulenpunaiset hiukset.

"Huomenta Carriedo", rehtori nyökkäsi Antoniolle. "Ja huomenta sinullekin, Ryan. Tervetuloa kouluumme."

Poika nyökkäsi myös. "Huomenta. Ja Grácies."

Rehtori esti vaivoin tyytyväisen virneen livahtamisen kasvoilleen. Ryan vaikutti täysin erilaiselta kuin mitä hän oli tästä saamiensa tietojen perusteella kuvitellut. Niiden valossa hän oli ajatellut saaneensa kouluunsa ongelmanuoren, jolla riitti harmillisen sekopäistä energiaa muillekin jaettavaksi. Mutta onneksi, Ryan oli osoittautunut varsin hyväkäytöksiseksi ja tasapainoiseksi nuoreksi.

Rehtori nousi seisomaan, ja hänen esimerkkiään noudattaen myös Antonio ja Ryan.

"Tässä lukujärjestyksesi", hän ojensi pojalle pari paperia. "Ja koulun säännöt. Jos tulee kysyttävää, voit kääntyä OPO:n puoleen. Tai tietysti kysyä Antoniolta." Rehtori puhui niin ylikohteliaan kuuloisesti, että se tuntui suorastaan teennäiseltä.

Ryan ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään muuta kuin kiitoksen, kun hän huomasi seisovansa kanslian ulkopuolella.

"Puhutteleeko hän kaikkia oppilaita etunimellä?" hän tiedusteli vieressään seisovalta espanjalaiselta. Tämä kohautti olkiaan.

"Luultavasti. Noo, mitä sinulla on ensimmäisenä?" Antonio kysyi ja kurottautui lukemaan lukujärjestystä Ryanin olan yli. "Kotitaloutta, näköjään."

Ryan puri huuleensa niin että sattui.

"_Oncle", _hän kirosi mielessään.

Napakka koputus ovelta. Roderick ehti parahiksi nostaa katseensa taskupäivyristään, kun Elizaveta asteli hänen työhuoneeseensa kihartuvat hiukset heiluen puolelta toiselle.

"Hei, Roddy", nainen tervehti, mikä sai itävaltalaisen kohottamaan kulmiaan.

"Roddy?" hän toisti. Elizaveta kallisti päätään.

"Niin. Pitäähän sinulla lempinimi olla, niinkuin kaikilla täällä on", hän naurahti.

Roderick yskähti nyrkkiinsä merkitsevästi.

"Pyydän, mikä tahansa muu", hän sanoi hiukan kiusaantuneena. "Äidilläni oli tapana kutsua minua Roddyksi, joten en mielelläni kuulisi sitä enää."

Elizaveta hymyili ymmärtäväisesti. "Niin tietysti", hän sanoi ja istahti työpöydän kulmalle. "Et ole oikein äidin poika?"

Roderick tyytyi vastaamaan tähän pienellä huokauksella, samalla kun ruksasi viimeiset merkinnät päivyriinsä ja napsautti sen kiinni. Elizaveta oli suoraan sanottuna viihtynyt hänen seurassaan varsin hyvin, ja unkarilainen oli jopa tullut auttamaan häntä tavaroidensa purkamisessa. Tosin makuuhuoneeseensa sijoitettuihin vaatelaatikoihin Roderick ei ollut antanut tämän koskea, sattuneestä syystä. Ei sillä, että häntä olisi naisen seura häirinnyt, itse asiassa tuntui mukavalta kun oli joku paikallinen seurana.

"Menen tämän tunnin jälkeen tarkistamaan auditorion", Roderick ilmoitti, katkaisten vallinneen lyhyen hiljaisuuden. "Tuletko mukaan?"

Elizaveta pudisti päätään. "En ehdi..minulla on pari ensi vuoden valinnaisaineasiaa vielä järjestettävänä, mutta voin tulla huomenna seuraamaan koelauluja."

Tämän sanottuaan Elizaveta hypähti alas pöydältä ja harppoi ovelle, heilauttaen käytävälle astuessaan kättään.

Roderick hymähti itsekseen, ja alkoi kerätä papereitaan laukkuunsa. Hän ei näyttänyt sitä ulospäin, mutta itävaltalaisen vatsanpohjassa vielä eilen lähes huomaamaton jännitys oli kasvanut roimasti, ja Roderick pelkäsi käsiensä alkavan täristä, jolloin soittamisesta ei tulisi mitään. Niin kävi aina, kun jokin hermostutti häntä tavallista enemmän. Ja tämä voitiin luokitella sellaiseksi.

Mies kohensi silmälasiensa asentoa, nosti laukun olalleen, ja sammutti valot lähtiessään huoneesta.

Vasenta kättä peitti paksu sidekerros. Se esti Ryania näkemästä mitä luultavimmin punoittavaa ihoa, joka oli myös varmasti kupristunut rakkuloille. Poika huokaisi raskaasti, kävellen päämäärättömästi pitkin uuden opinahjonsa käytävää. Hän oli arvannut, että näin kävisi. Yksinkertaisesti muuta vaihtoehtoa ei edes ollut.

Ryan oli aina ollut hiukan kömpelö. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti varoa, oli suoranainen ihme, että hän oli enää edes hengissä. Se, että hän oli polttanut kätensä tulikuumaan öljyyn ensimmäisenä koulupäivänään kaukana kotoisasta Keski-Euroopasta, oli pientä verrattuna joihinkin pojan kohdalle sattuneisiin haavereihin.

Ryan oli niin ajatuksissaan, että ei huomannut ollenkaan vastaan tulevaa seinää, ennen kuin törmäsi siihen. Poika hoippui pari askelta taaksepäin pidellen nenäänsä, joka onneksi tuntui pysyneen ehjänä. Sitten hän vilkaisi ympärilleen.

Loistavaa. Hän oli tehnyt sen taas. Eikö riittänyt, että hän meni ja loukkasi itsensä heti ensimmäisellä tunnillaan ja käveli lisäksi päin seinää ihan kuin se ei olisi siinä ollut. Pitikö hänen mennä vielä eksymäänkin? Antonio oli kyllä kierrättänyt hänet kertaalleen koululla, mutta Ryan ei muistanut nähneensä tällaista paikkaa kertaakaan.

Jonkin matkan päässä oli ovi. Se näytti varaston ovelta, johtuen siitä että se oli rautainen ja siihen oli läntätty pari keltaista tarraa. Oliko hän tullut jonnekin, missä säilytettiin oppikirjoja ja hajotettuja pulpetteja? Ryanin entisessä koulussa oli ollut sellainen, joten ehkä täälläkin olisi. Mutta ei siinä kyllä ihan tuollaista ovea ollut, heillä varaston virkaa oli toimittanut tyhjillään oleva luokkahuone.

Pieni uteliaisuus heräsi jossain Ryanin rintakehällä. Hän miltei hiipi ovelle, ja varmistettuaan että oli yksin, hän kokeili painaa kahvan alas. Se liikkui vähän turhankin helposti niin raskaalta näyttäväksi, ja ovi heilahti melkein kuin itsestään auki.

Oven takana oli lyhyt käytävä, jonka toinen seinä oli kokonaan ikkunasta tehty. Sen takana näkyi olevan opettajien autoille varattuja parkkiruutuja. Hän oli siis täysin päinvastaisella suunnalla kuin missä kotitalousluokka oli.

Ihan hyvä niin.

Käytävän päässä, muutaman metrin matkan takana, oli toinen samanlainen ovi. Ryan käveli reippaasti sen luo, ja kiskaisi sen auki. Häntä todella kiinnosti tietää, mikä tämä paikka oli, jos kyseessä ei kerran ollut mikään varasto.

Oven takaa ei paljastunut uutta käytävää eikä mitään muutakaan, mitä Ryan oli kuvitellut oven aukeamiseen kuluvan parin sekunnin aikana. Sen sijaan poika huomasi seisovansa suuren huoneen, jonka toinen puoli oli täynnä penkkejä ja toisen puolen näytti vievän lava, kynnyksellä. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista.

"Haloo?" Ryan huhuili. Huoneessa kaikui hieman, mutta kukaan muu ei vastannut. Hiukan tästä rohkaistuneena poika asteli peremmälle, ja kipusi lavalle.

Lavan takana oli portaat. Itse asiassa vain viisi askelmaa alaspäin, mutta portaat silti. Ryan laskeutui ne alas milltei kieli keskellä suuta, johtuen hiukan hämärästä valaistuksesta. Hänellä kun oli tapana kompastella portaissa ihan kunnon lamppujen kanssakin.

Viimeisen rappusen jälkeen, Ryan huomasi tulleensa syvennykseen, jossa ei ollut mitään muuta kuin iso kaappi. Nyt hänelle viimeistään selvisi huoneen käyttötarkoitus, sillä kaapin yläkulmaan oli liimattu iso, oranssi kyltti, jossa luki AUDITORIO täsmäsuorilla tikkukirjaimilla. Vai että oli tässä koulussa sellainenkin, heillä "auditorioksi", kutsuttiin pientä vahtimestarin kopin vieressä olevaa huonetta, jossa sai soittaa kappaleita mikrofoniin. Ei kyllä varmastikaan ollut oikein sanoa sitä auditorioksi, Ryan mietti, mutta ajatus jäi lopusta vähän keskeneräiseksi hänen huomatessaan kaapin oven olevan hieman raollaan.

Viisi korkeaa hyllyllistä täynnä levyjä. Tämän näyn Ryan sai eteensä avatessaan oven kokonaan, aikomuksenaan kurkistaa sisälle.

Poika otti yhden levyn alimmalta hyllyltä. Beatlesia. Hän oli kuunnellut sitä elämänsä aikana paljon, vaikkei henkilökohtaisesti yhtyeen musiikista juuri välittänytkään. Äiti sen sijaan välitti, paljonkin. Ja oli huomattavasti helpompaa antaa tämän soittaa levyjään päivät ja yöt pitkät kuin alkaa väittää vastaan..

Ryan värähti, ja laittoi levyn nopeasti takaisin. Hän ei halunnut ajatella äitiään tällä hetkellä, eikä oikeastaan minään muunakaan hetkenä.

Muilla hyllyillä ei ollut enää Beatlesia, mutta kaikkien muiden bändien ja solistien levyjä kylläkin. Ryan löysi kaksi Yön levyä, liudan Bon Jovin omia ja paljon muita, joista hän ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan, kuten Blaze Bayley. Hänen tuurillaan tämä olisi joku todella tunnettu kuuluisuus, mutta eihän hän voinut väittääkään että olisi koskaan kuunnellut juuri mitään muita yhtyeitä kuin niitä joista hänen äitinsä piti.

Ryan nousi varpailleen, ja yritti kurotella ylimmälle hyllylle. Se ei oikeastaan ollut edes kovin korkealla, mutta ei Ryankaan ollut järin pitkä, ei ainakaan lukion ensiluokkalaiseksi. Viimeksi pari kuukautta sitten terveydenhoitaja ilmoitti hänen päässeen viimeinkin sadankuudenkymmenen sentin paremmalle puolelle.

Ikävä kyllä hylly oli naulattu huonosti kiinni, ja hänen sormiensa osuessa siihen, pidikkeet pettivät ja Ryan huomasi saavansa niskaansa hyllyllisen levyjä. Ihmeellistä kyllä, tällä kertaa häneen itseensä ei juuri sattunut, mutta sen sijaan kaikki CD:t olivat hujan hajan kaapin edustalla, ja jotkut olivat lentäneet kansistaan.

"No voi.." Ryanilta pääsi niin ruma kirosana, että hänen Katolilaisen seurakuntansa pappi kääntyi luultavasti haudassaan. Poika kumartui kiireesti lattialle, ja alkoi kerätä levyjä pinoihin. Työ kuitenkin lakkasi siihen, kun hän tarttui yhteen värikkäimmistä koteloista.

_Eurovision 2007_

Ensimmäisenä Andorran edustajan kappale. Hymy levisi Ryanin kasvoille. Sieltä hän oli kotoisin, Andorrasta. Lisäksi hän piti Anonymousin musiikista, se oli yksi harvoista hänen omista suosikeistaan, ja jaksoi yhä ihmetellä miten hänen kotimaansa ei sijoittunut viisuissa sen kummoisemmin.

_Ja entenc per qué tot el món va al revés _

_I no volem trobar solucions als problemes que hi han_

_No vulguis ser el que no ets_

Ryan ei aluksi huomannut alkaneensa laulaa tätä katalaaninkielistä kappaletta, mutta eihän sitä viitsinyt enää lopettaakaan kun oli kerran alkuun päässyt. Sitä paitsi, ei täällä edes ollut ketään joka olisi voinut kuulla hänen äänensä. Huomaamattaan Ryan puristi koteloa tiukemmin sormillaan, ja sulki silmänsä hengittäen tasaisesti sanojen välissä.

_Tots estem d'acord ho podem fer_

_Podem unir-nos, fer-ho bé_

_Reflexiona tu mateix, tu mateix_

_Left, Right, Up And Down_

_Its upside down_

_That's how we make World turn now_

_Cant hide the fact that is happening_

_We can do our World some good_

_We can make a change, its what we should_

_Time will tell us, but we must act now_

Vasta vetäessään kunnolla henkeä kertosäkeistön jälkeen, aloittaakseen toisen säkeistön, Ryan huomasi jonkun seisovan portaiden yläpäässä.

**Muutamaa hetkeä aiemmin~**

Roderick hyräili tyytyväisenä astellessaan yllättävän rauhallisella käytävällä, kohti koulun auditoriota. Kuten hän oli Elizavetalle aiemmin sanonut, hän oli menossa tarkistamaan paikan kunnon ja varustuksen, siltä varalta ettei sieltä löytyisi jotain mitä hän tarvitsisi huomisissa koelauluissa tai kuoron kanssa yleensäkin.

Tyytyväinen itävaltalaismies oli sen vuoksi, että edellinen oppitunti oli sujunut ilman turhia hälinöitä. Se taisi mitä luultavimmin johtua siitä, että opetettavana oli sama kolmasluokka, jolle hän oli ensimmäisenä työpäivänään soittotaitojaan esitellyt. Nyt nämä olivat paljon yhteistyöhaluisempia, mikä ilahdutti Roderickia. Ehkä hän saisi muihinkin koulun oppilaisiin yhtä hyvin kurin.

Silmälasipäinen mies harppoi auditorion ensimmäiselle ovelle. Sali oli sijoitettu koulun syrjäisimpään siipeen ja vielä äänieristetyn käytävän päähän, jotteivät sieltä kuuluvat äänet haittaisi muiden opettajien ja opiskelijoiden työskentelyä.

Itse auditorioon päästyään Roderick oletti kohtaavansa hiiskuvan hiljaisuuden. Sen sijaan, hänen korviinsa kantautui hyvän akustiikan omaavassa huoneessa kaikkialle kantautuva laulu.

Ensimmäisenä hän laittoi merkille, että laulajalla oli voimakas, räiskyvä latinoääni.

Heti sen perään tuli merkillelaitto siitä, että tämähän vaikutti lupaavalta.

Nyt piti vain selvittää, mistä tuo laulu oikein kuului. Kauaa siinä ei mennyt, sillä auditoriossa ei Roderickin tietojen mukaan ollut mitään muuta paikkaa, mikä ei ovelle näkynyt, kuin lavan takaosa.

Itävaltalainen harppoi ensimmäisen penkkirivin ohi vastalakatulle esiintymislavalle. Kyllä, ääni kuului sieltä. Roderick siirsi tummansinistä esiripunpuolikasta hiukan syrjään, ja kurkisti sen taakse.

Hänen nenänsä edessä olivat rappuset. Mies ehti ottaa vain yhden askeleen niitä kohti, kun huomasi, että ilmeisin laulun lähde, punatukkainen poika, istui polvillaan muutaman portaan alapäässä olevassa syvennyksessä hujan hajan lattialla olevien musiikkilevyjen keskellä.

Roderick ei ehtinyt sanoakaan mitään tai tehdä muutakaan, sillä poika, päästyään kappaleen englanninkielisen osion loppuun, näytti huomaavan hänet. Tämä hypähti seisomaan kuin vieteriukko, puistellen vaatteitaan ja miltei liukastuen pariin jalkojensa alle jääneisiin levykoteloihin.

"Öh, tuota.." Poika takelteli hätäisesti ja suoristi paitansa helmaa, katsoen Roderickia varovasti hiukan kulmiensa alta. Häntä selvästi nolotti.

Roderick hymähti. Ei pojalla mitään syytä ollut olla nolo, mutta kaipa tuo oli ihan luonnollinen reaktio tilanteessa, jossa joku yllätti istumasta lattialta ja hoilaamasta itsekseen.

"Ei hätää", itävaltalainen tyynnytteli. "Tulehan tänne."

Poika kallisti päätään, ja lähti sitten hiukan epävarmana nousemaan rappusia. Roderick väistyi hänen tieltään, jotta tämä pääsi kipuamaan lavalle.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" mies kysyi, ja tutkaili poikaa päästä varpaisiin. Hän oli aika lyhyt, laiha ja omasi leiskuvan punaiset hiukset. Aika erikoinen värivalinta, jos Roderickilta kysyttiin.

"R-Ryan", poika änkytti, ja väänteli sormiaan. "Anteeksi.. eikö tänne olisi saanut tulla?" hän tiedusteli, ja katsoi Roderickia yhä hiukan säikähtäneen näköisenä ruskeilla silmillään.

Itävaltalaismies naurahti. Ryaniksi itsensä esitellyt poika toi etäisesti hänen mieleensä oman itsensä lapsena. Ensimmäisenä kysymyksenä se, oliko rikkonut sääntöjä.

"Ei, ei tässä nyt siitä ole kysymys", Roderick sanoi, saaden Ryanin ilmeen muuttumaan hieman hämmentyneeksi.

"Vaan…?" poika kallisti päätään.

"Mistä sitten?"

"Niin, en olekaan vielä esitellyt itseäni", Roderick sanoi vähintään yhtä ylikohteliaasti kuin koulun rehtori aamulla, mutta hänen kohteliaisuutensa oli kuitenkin sataprosenttisesti aitoa.

"Olen Roderick Edelstein, musiikinopettaja ja kuoronjohtaja. Ja sitten suoraan asiaan, minä pidin laulustasi. Mitä sanot, kiinnostaisiko sinua kuorolaulaminen?"

Ryan näytti vähän hätkähtävän toisen yllättävää suorasukaisuutta, mutta tuntui sitten alkavan miettiä tämän sanoja.

"No.. kyllä kai", hän mutisi. Roderick nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Selvä. Huomenna olisi koelaulut, mutta uskon että tämä riittää näytteeksi sinulta. Tervetuloa mukaan", hän sanoi, nosti huulilleen hymyn ja ojensi kätensä Ryanille.

Poika katsoi häntä hetken epävarmana, mutta naurahti sitten ja tarttui itävaltalaisen käteen.

"Moltés gracies!" hän sanoi.

Kappas vain, se oli siinä^^ Sitten taas yksi lukijakysymys: mitä mieltä olette Ryanista, näin ensimmäisen esiintymisen jälkeen?

Sitten taas ihaniin kommentteihin!

**Tekopupu:** Joo, olen aika ylpeä itsestäni, kun olen saanut päivitettyä tätä näinkin usein! Tuosta Turkin nimestä: itse tykkään mieluummin kirjoittaa hänen nimensä muotoon Sadik, mutta Hetalia archiven mukaan se voitaan kirjoittaa myös Sadiq. Ja aivan varmasti se menee hyvin, hurrausta täältä~

**Yoosteippi: **Oho, kiva, kun tämä on mielestäsi lukemisen arvoinen! :D Kiitos kirjoitustyylini arvioimisesta, se oli oikein ilahduttavaa ja rakentavaa luettavaa. Minusta on kiva ottaa mukaan hiukan harvinaisempia hahmoja, sillä heillä ei ole niin vakiintunut persoonallisuus kuin näillä "yleisimmillä" henkilöillä. Parituksia tulee luultavasti tähän pari, mutta koska olen todella huono kirjoittamaan yleensäkin mistään vähän syvemmistä ihmissuhteista, se jää aika vähälle. Olen myös tietoinen tuosta viisumijutusta, mutta yritän aina vähän soveltaa noita laulun sanoja itse tarinaan, jos se vain on mahdollista:)

Ja tässä tulee tapahtumaan vielä paljon~~

Suurkiitos kaikille lukeneillekin!


	8. Jyvät akanoista

Okei joo, tässä oli taas hieman väliä...kesällä on ollut sen verran kiirus etten ole oikein ehtinyt uhraamaan tälle ajatuksia :D Mutta nyt, kahdeksas luku!**  
**

**Let's rock!**

Torstai-iltapäivä. Se tarkoitti koelauluja.

Roderick oli niellyt pakolla kaikki hermostumisen ja jännittämisen tunteet pinnalta jonnekin, missä ne vain kaikuivat ontosti ja olivat helposti peitettävissä soittoon keskittymisen alle.

Vaikkakin itävaltalainen tunsi päänahkaansa alkavan kummasti kiristää heti ensimmäisen koe-esiintymisen aikana. Silloin se ei kuitenkaan johtunut hermostumisesta tai jännittämisestä, vaan silkasta ärtymyksestä. Lavalle oli astellut kolmasluokkalainen nuorukainen, jonka housut roikkuivat puolikintuissa ja tämän yllä oleva huppari muistutti enemmän telttaa kuin paitaa. Mikrofonin luokse ehdittyään poika karjaisi siihen niin kovaa kuin kurkusta lähti, ja ennen kuin Roderick tai lavan edessä olevalla korokkeella istuva Elizaveta ehtivät ottaa kädet pois korviltaan, hän oli jo juossut nauraa räkättäen ulos auditoriosta.

Seuraavatkaan esiintymiset eivät olleet sujuneet hyvin. Roderick oli ollut todella tyytyväinen listan noudettuaan siihen, kuinka paljon ilmoittautuneita oikein oli. Ikävä kyllä, suurimmalla osalla ei tuntunut olevan harmainta aavistustakaan siitä, _mihin_ he oikein olivat ilmoittautuneet. Roderick oli jo ehtinyt tuntea, kuinka harmistuneisuus hyppäsi henkitorveen, ja hän oli jo joutunut useampaankin otteeseen muistuttamaan itseään Ryanin olemassaolosta. Ja sillä pojalla tosiaan oli ääntä! Mutta yhdestä laulajasta ei kuorokisoissa olisi kovin pitkälle iloa.

Mutta sitten tahti oli ihan yllättäen muuttunut. Tai, kuten Roderick asian mielessään ilmaisi, sävel vaihtunut mollista duuriin.

Yhdeksän esiintyjän jälkeen lavalle oli noussut hiukan hermostunein askelin ruskeahiuksinen poika, joka aluksi hieman takellellen kertoi nimekseen Toris Laurinaitis. Sitten hän karaisi kurkkuaan, ilmeen muuttuessa kertaheitolla päättäväisemmäksi.

"_A little boy , searching for his home,_

_Even after i've sinned_

_For a heart-graving dream_

_Is that a sin...?"_

Roderick tunsi kappaleen, se kun oli ollut jokunen vuosi takaperin euroviisuissa, hänen muistaakseen Liettuan edustajilla. Sormet painelivat pianon koskettimia tottuneesti, antaakseen melodian laulun pohjalle. Vaikka poika olisikin pärjännyt balladimaisen äänensä kanssa loistavasti ilmankin.

Hyvät laulajat eivät Torikseen loppuneet. Heti tämän jälkeen heille saapui esittelemään taitojaan ensiluokkalainen Christina.(Roderickin mielestä tyttö näytti tosin nuoremmalta kuin kuusitoistavuotias, mikä varmaan johtui siitä, että hän oli pukeutunut puhvihihaiseen mekkoon ja kammannut ruskeat hiuksensa kahdelle saparolle) Hänen kanssaan Roderick sai soittaa tosissaan, pysyäkseen tahdissa Christinan tulkitessa Evanescenceä. Tytöstä kun lähti enemmän ääntä kuin ulkonäkö alkoi olettaa.

Roderick hymähti hiukan huvittuneena silmäillessään listaa mukaan valitsemistaan nuorista, katseen osuessa seuraavaan nimeen. Se kuului puoli kolmelta korot kopisten, vakaasti punaisessa vekkihameessa lavalle astellut toisluokkalainen, jonka vaaleissa hiuksissa kimalteli suurella tähdellä varustettu solki. Laulettuaan täydellisellä popittaren äänellä Katy Perryn Hot and coldin hän oli pudottaa Roderickin leuan lattialle, ilmoittaessaan nimekseen Feliks Lucaziewic. Miehen onnistui kuitenkin kuin ihmeen kaupalla pitää suunsa kiinni, mutta Feliksin poistuttua Elizaveta repesi äänekkääseen nauruun, osoittaen itävaltalaisen vähintään tyrmistynyttä naamataulua.

Hämmennyksestä (tai jostain sellaisesta, Roderick ei ollut ihan varma mitä se oli) piti kuitenkin toipua nopeasti. Roderickin silmät nauliutuivat seuraavaan nimeen, Raivis Galanteen. Hän oli Christinan tavoin niin ensiluokkalainen kuin paljon ikäistään nuoremman näköinenkin.

Raivis oli kävellyt ovesta sisälle auditorioon ja noussut lavalle vapisevin, pelokkain askelin. Kun Roderick kysyi hänen nimeään ja laulua, poika näytti menevän täydellisen hämilleen ja Elizavetan oli mentävä lavalle rauhoittelemaan häntä ennen kuin tämä oli kyennyt edes avaamaan suunsa.

_"Mä en haluu kuolla tänä yönä.."_

Roderick ei voinut estää pientä kulmiensa kohoamista Raiviksen kimeän, falsettia hipovan äänen kiiriessä kuuluvasti viimeiselle penkkiriville asti. Hän ei aikonut ainakaan ääneen myöntää sitä, mutta hänet valtasi tunne siitä, että laulun sanat tuntuivat jotenkin sopivan yksiin pojan ajatusmaailman kanssa.

Itävaltalainen laski vihkosensa pianon päälle. Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat hetkeksi Elizavetan vihreiden silmien kanssa. Unkarilainen ei sanonut mitään, katsoi vain tietäväisesti takaisin. He eivät olleet esitysten välillä vaihtaneet sanaakaan, kommunikoineet ja kommentoineet vain lähinnä eleillä ja ilmeillä. Mutta vaikka he olisivat olleet puheliaampia, Roderick tiesi, että äskeinen esitys olisi joka tapauksessa hiljentänyt heidät täydellisesti.

Sormet sivelivät kevyesti koskettimien välillä valkeaa, välillä mustaa pintaa, itävaltalaismiehen ajatusten siirtyessä muutaman minuutin taaksepäin, siihen kuinka hänen edessään lavalla seisonut vaaleahiuksinen tyttö avasi suunsa.

_"Hei", tyttö aloitti, ja väläytti heille perään nopean hymyn._

_"Minä olen Emma de Vriest, ja laulan teille Miley Cyrusin "Butterfly fly awayn"."_

_Roderickia nolotti hieman, sillä vaikka artisti olikin hänelle tuttu (_Sitä oli ehkä hieman vaikea uskoa, mutta hän yritti olla parhaansa mukaan selvillä kaikista trendilaulajistakin)_, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, miten kyseinen kappale oikein meni. Tämä ei tuntunut kuitenkaan Emmaa haittaavan. Hän ei edes odottanut, että pianon ääressä istuva Roderick alkaisi soittaa, vaan aloitti laulamisen saman tien._

_"You tucked me in, turned out the light,_

_Kept me safe and sound of night_

_Little girls depend on things like that"_

_Emma oli sukenut silmänsä heti ensimmäisten sanojen jälkeen. Hän vain antoi niiden soljua ulos suustaan kauniilla, heleällä äänellä. Hän näytti hyvin rauhalliselta, kuin olisi aikonut nukahtaa, mutta Roderick erotti tytön olemuksesta pienen surumielisen vivahteen. Ehkä hän ajatteli parhaillaan jotain tiettyä asiaa tai jotakuta tiettyä henkilöä? Roderick teki niin usein soittaessaan. Se auttoi eläytymään paremmin._

_"And when i couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right,_

_You would hold my hand_

_And sing to me"_

_Tempo hidastui aavistuksen, eikä Emma näyttänyt enää ollenkaan muistavan, että hänellä oli kahden hengen yleisökin. Tytön silmät olivat edelleen kiinni, ja hänen huulillaan kareili kevyt hymy, surumielisyyden heijastuessa kuitenkin siihenkin._

_"Catepillar in the tree,_

_How you wonder, who you'll be,_

_Cant go fas but you can always dream"_

_Emman käsi hapuili vaivihkaa ilmaa hänen vieressään, kuin yrittäen tarttua johonkin. Sitten hän näytti käsittävän, että siinä ei ollut ketään tai mitään, ja antoi käden pudota takaisin kyljelleen. Hymy hiipui hiljaa pois, ja huulien välistä purkautui värisevä ilmavirta suhisten mikrofoniin._

_"Wish you may and wish you might,_

_Dont you worry, hold on tight,_

_I promise you there will come a day,_

_Butterfly fly away."_

_Tyttö jätti sanat kaikumaan äänentoistolaitteista, avaten sitten viimein silmänsä. Roderick tuijotti häntä hieman poissaolevan oloisesti, ja havahtui vasta, kun Emma käänsi katseensa häneen ja kallisti aavistuksen kysyvänä päätään._

_"K-kiitos", itävaltalainen takelteli, mutta rykäisi sitten ja suoristi lasejaan, vaikka oikeasti ne olivat aivan täydellisessä asennossa._

_"Se meni upeasti. Voit mennä."_

_Emma nyökkäsi ja hymyili pirteästi, mutta kun hän astui auditorion kynnyksen yli, Roderick näki hänen pyyhkäisevän silmäkulmaansa._

Hänet herätti ajatuksistaan ovelta kuuluva, napakka koputus.

"Sisään", Roderick huudahti kiireesti. Koelaulut olivat kuitenkin vielä kesken, joten hänen pitäisi ensin suoriutua niistä ja miettiä vasta sitten esityksiä sekunti sekunnilta.

Kohta hän huomasi katsovansa lavalle tullutta, oletettavasti aasialaista poikaa tahattomasti hiukan arvioiden. Tämä näytti jotenkin tutulta..Roderick kaivoi pikaisesti muististaan pitämiään tunteja. Aivan, toinen oli ollut hänen ensimmäisellä musiikintunnillaan ikinä. Hetkinen. nyt, kun hän sen muisti, hän muisti myös nähneensä toisen toisluokkalaistenkin joukossa. Mutta ainoa kerta, kun tämä oli sanonut mitään nimenhuudossa, oli ollut ensiluokkalaisten tunnilla. Roderick räpäytti hiukan hämmentyneenä silmiään. Ei, hän oli varmaan muistanut väärin. Ei poika nyt sentään joka tunnilla voinut olla.

Roderick puisteli nopeasti päätään. Keskity nyt vain tähän, hän toitotti itselleen.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" hän kysyi pojalta.

"Wang Xiang", tämä vastasi epäröimättä tasaisella, värittömällä äänellä. Meni hetki, ennen kuin Roderick löysi nimen aivan listan alimmaiselta viivalta.

"Ja mitä ajattelit laulaa?" itävaltalainen jatkoi kyselyään, jonka oli toistanut lähes jokaisen kokelaan kohdalla.

Xiang katsoi häneen vakavasti, mutta samalla jotenkin pistävän oloisesti.

"Plain white t's: än _Fireworks_in.

Roderick nyökkäsi. Hän tiesi kyllä kappaleen.

"Anna mennä sitten."

**Because we all love music~**

Gilbert tuhahti ärtyneenä, ja kohensi äkäisesti pallokassin asentoa olallaan niin, että verkkokangas päästi risahtavan äänen. Kaiken järjen mukaan hänen olisi kuulunut olla tyytyväinen; harjoitukset olivat menneet upeasti, kenenkään pelaamisessa ei ollut ollut mitään valittamista ja kaikki olivat puhkuneet valtavaa määrää energiaa, olihan kyseessä yhdet viimeisimmistä treeneistä ennen piirimestaruuspelejä.

Mutta hän ei ollut. Ja sille oli oikein hyväkin syy. Itse asiassa kaksikin.

Ensimmäinen oli Elizaveta. Nainen roikkui sen itävaltalaisen pianonkiduttajan vanavedessä kuin hai laivan perässä, mikä sai saksalaismiehen veren kuohahtamaan. Liza oli _hänen_ tyttöystävänsä! Tai no, ei nyt virallisesti, mutta epävirallisesti jo pikkukersoista asti! Oikeastaan unkarilainen ei liittynyt pelinkulkuun mitenkään, mutta se toinen syy taas liiankin kanssa. Se nimittäin oli..

"Hei Gilbert!" hänen vierestään kuuluva tervehdys keskeytti miehen kiukkuiset ajatukset. Tämä nosti katseensa jaloistaan, ja huomasi sen jälkeen katsovansa koulun matematiikanopettajan, Kasemin, huolettoman iloisesti hymyileviä ja ruskettuneita kasvoja. "Hei", Gilbert tervehti hieman happamasti takaisin. Hymy valui pois thaimaalaismiehen kasvoilta, ja hän kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"No? Mikä nyt on?" hän kysyi. Hienoa, ajatteli Gilbert. Nyt hän pääsisi purkamaan toiselle mahtavan surkeita tuntemuksiaan.

"Se, kun piirimestaruudet lähestyvät ja keskushyökkääjämme on rallattelemassa jossain kuoron koelauluissa!" hän puuskahti, ja olisi ristinyt kätensä jos ei olisi kanniskellut pallokassia mukanaan.

Kasem hymähti, ja yritti vetää kasvoilleen ilmeen, jota käytettiin silloin kun yritettiin lohduttaa.

"Mutta ethän sinä edes pidä jalkapallosta", hän muistutti. Gilbert murahti jotain saksaksi. Se oli totta. Oikeastaan valmentajan paikka ei kiinnostanut häntä pätkän vertaa, mutta se oli ainoa paikka johon hän oli päässyt liikunnanopettajan tutkinnollaan. Siitä vain oli ajan kanssa tullut hänelle jonkinlainen kunniavirka, vaikka jalkapallo itse pelinä oli miehen mielestä suorastaan yksi maailman turhimmista asioista.

"Ei se ole pointti!" Gilbert ärähti, muttei sitten enää kyennyt jatkamaan. Kasem oli tässä suhteessa hieman samanlainen kuin Antonio: ei päässyt asian ytimeen, vaikka kuinka yritti. Paitsi lukujen suhteen, thaimaalaisen tapauksessa.

Kasem kohautti olkiaan, ja siirsi katseensa alaspäin kentälle. Gilbert vilkaisi olkansa yli, mikä toista mahtoi siellä niin paljon kiinnostaan, ja hänen kulmansa kohosivat aika paljonkin, hänen tajutessaan nurmella venyttelevien hahmojen olevan koulun tyttöjen jalkapallojoukkue. Miksihän sellainenkin oli olemassa, eikö poikien kokoonpano riittänyt?

"Minä en tiennytkään, että sinulla on tämäntyyppisiä harrastuksia", saksalainen totesi. Kasem hätkähti, ja vilkaisi toista hiukan nolon näköisenä.

"Ei, en minä nyt sellaista.." hän naurahti vaivaantuneena, ja pyyhkäisi ohimennen silmälasejaan. Gilbert kohotti kulmiaan entisestäänkin, mikä oli suoranainen ihme, että hän kykeni niin tekemään.

"No mitäs sitten?" hän tiedusteli kiusoittelevalla äänensävyllä. Kasem käänsi katseensa takaisin nurmikentälle, ja tällä kertaa Gilbert seurasi tarkasti, mihin toisen silmät oikein kohdistuivat. Ei ainakaan pelaajiin, meni liikaa ohi...

"Kasem?" Gilbert katsahti toiseen mieheen, joka punehtui hieman.

"Katselitko sinä _Quyenia_?" Nopea vilkaisu kentän keskellä seisovaan nuoreen naiseen, jonka tummat, pitkät hiukset heiluivat kevyesti areenan läpi puhaltavassa tuulessa. Tämä huusi parhaillaan kannustushuutoja palloa toisilleen huimaa vauhtia syötteleville tytöille, jotka näyttivät joka sanan myötä parantavan tekniikkaansa hieman.

Kasem hymyili hieman, yllättävää kyllä.

"Me olimme lapsi yhdessä", hän kertoi. "Ihan niinkuin sinä ja Liza, vai mitä?"

Gilbertin mieliala laski roimasti. Hitto, pitikö toisen mennä sitten muistuttamaan unkarilaisesta?

"He näyttävät olevan huippuvedossa", Kasem jatkoi yksinpuheluaan. "Saa nähdä, pärjäättekö vuoden päättäjäisottelussa heitä vastaan..

Hän huomasi puhuvansa ilmalle vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun Gilbert oli jo marssinut pukuhuoneiden ovista sisälle.

**Im gonna start the fight!**

Kuten ehkä jo saatoitte tulla siihen tulokseen, jätin pari kuorolaista noista koelauluista pois. Ihan siksi, etten saanut heitä sopimaan tuohon ja siksi, etten keksinyt mitä he voisivat laulaa (:

Sitten kommentit~

**Tekopupu: **Tack Så mycket!^^ Gaara? No, ainakaan en ole yhtään ollut tietoinen tästä itse, minä nimittäin inhoan Narutoa XD


End file.
